Forever's Beginning
by WhoMe-2
Summary: Sequel to "Just As It Should Be." The fully Time Lord Tenth Doctor and Rose begin their new life together in the parallel universe. **2nd in As It Should Be series**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This is a sequel to my first story, "Just As It Should Be." This takes up directly where the previous story left off.

Warning: Be prepared for copious amounts of domestic fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. All rights belong to the BBC.

* * *

It had been just over 24 hours since the Doctor had left his home universe safely in the hands of the Eleventh version of himself and returned with Rose to the parallel world, ready to begin their new life together.

It was either the most brilliant or most reckless decision he had ever made. Time, as it did with all things, would tell the ultimate tale in the end.

The Doctor had left behind nearly everything in order to have this one chance with Rose. He had been so _tired_ when he'd made the decision. Tired of running yet never escaping his demons. He'd faced yet another battle, yet another run-in with the Daleks, yet more deaths and destruction in their wake. But the Daleks were not the only ones guilty of ending lives. He sometimes wondered, in the dark recesses of his mind, if the only difference between himself and his enemies were the methods they'd employed. Davros had taunted him with the memory of those who had died in his name. And in the end, he had been given yet another title: Destroyer of Worlds.

In the light of a parallel day, he questioned whether he'd seen this opportunity as a means of escape. But one look at Rose was all it took for him to realize this wasn't an escape route of a dying man. This was the road to a journey of new life. A journey he'd never imagined or deserved, and one he would embrace with both hands, come what may.

That resolute thought was the foundation he would build upon, and at least for now, galvanized him as he began this first day into the great unknown.

The world of Domestic.

At least until his new TARDIS was ready for flight. The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose. Yes, this quite possibly had the potential for brilliance. Provided he didn't make a hash of the whole situation. Either way, his original TARDIS was gone and the walls between worlds were once again closed. There was no turning back now.

-:-

With the Dimension Cannon project a success, Pete Tyler was able to quickly tie up all the loose ends at Torchwood and reach Norway sooner than expected. The Doctor, Rose and Jackie made their way to an airstrip in Bergen where Pete was arriving via private zeppelin to pick them up.

The zeppelin finally landed, and Pete, carrying little Tony in his arms, rushed forward to greet his wife and daughter.

"Jacks!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Pete!" Jackie cried as she ran towards him.

The two embraced, then Jackie took Tony in her arms, peppering his tiny face with kisses as he giggled. "I thought I might never see my boys again!"

"And you might not have," Pete said sternly, "Jackie, I told you not to go."

"Well I wasn't gonna just leave Rose, was I?"

He knew it was pointless arguing with her. Once Torchwood learned Rose was facing a battle, Jackie had taken up arms herself and insisted on going through with Mickey. There was absolutely no stopping a Tyler woman when she'd made up her mind. Pete just sighed. "I'm just glad you're back. I can't lose you, Jackie. Not again."

"Hey," she said gently, "you're not gonna lose me. I'm here. And believe me, I hope to _never_ do that again!"

He laughed softly. "I'll hold you to that." Pete then turned to embrace Rose. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't know how happy I was when your mum told me you were coming back. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. And I'm _so_ happy to be back," she told him sincerely. "I found what I was looking for," Rose said, indicating to the Doctor with a twinkle in her eye. "And now I'm here to stay. Well, maybe not permanently on Earth…," she amended, with matching grins on her and the Doctor's faces as they thought about the new TARDIS they would soon be growing. "But definitely in this universe."

"Well, I'm glad for that," Pete answered with a smile. He had watched Rose run herself ragged to find this man again. She had seemed bent on leaving this universe. Now it was home to her, so long as the Doctor shared it.

Pete then reached out and shook the Doctor's hand. "Doctor, good to see you again. And thank you for bringing these two home safe."

"Oh, it's more like they kept me safe. I couldn't have done it without them…all of them," The Doctor said with genuine relief.

"Jackie told me about what you did – I mean…creating another Time Lord or something so you could come back with Rose. I have to admit, I don't really understand any of it."

"If Jackie explained it, I'm not surprised," the Doctor muttered.

"Oi! I heard that!" Jackie retorted.

"Don't worry, Pete. I'll explain it all to you on the way back. Well, attempt to, at any rate," he assured the bemused man.

"Doctor," Rose cut in, now holding Tony on her hip, "there's someone here who would like to meet you. Tony, this is the Doctor." The toddler's eyes went wide in awe of the pinstriped man before him.

The Doctor reached out and shook his small hand. "Tony Tyler, nice to meet you! I've heard quite a lot about you."

Tony looked like a miniature version of Rose with his mop of blonde hair, big brown eyes, and round cheeks.

"He's heard quite a bit about you, too, Doctor," Rose said. "I've told him stories about our adventures together, and in his mind you're a regular superhero."

"Weeell, I don't have a cape, but it's nice to be considered in the same category," he said, giving Tony a lopsided grin.

Tony buried his face shyly in Rose's neck and whispered something. Rose grinned. "He wants to know if he can see your sonic screwdriver."

"What, this?" he asked, pulling the sonic from his coat pocket. "Course you can. And did you know that it can…"

"Don't you dare let him play with that!" Jackie shrieked, as she took Tony back in her arms protectively. "Next thing you know he'll be runnin' about blowing things up. And I'm sure I'll have enough of that on my hands now that you're here," she said, pointing at the Doctor accusingly.

"I wasn't going to _give_ it to him, Jackie," he said in defense. "And when have I ever blown anything up?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes, well…anyway…" He trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Pete laughed. "Come on, let's go home."

They all turned to board the zeppelin, and Rose linked her arm with the Doctor's. "Any second thoughts?" she asked, smiling up at him and trying not to sound insecure. She wondered if this would ever stop feeling like a dream.

The Doctor smiled fondly back. "None," he was able to reply with certainty.

-:-

During the flight back, the Doctor filled Pete in on everything from defeating the Daleks, to towing the Earth back home, to creating his Eleventh self from his spare hand in a jar. By the end of the impossible tale, Pete looked as awestruck by the Doctor as Tony had been.

"I think Tony was right, you really _are_ a superhero," he remarked with a shake of his head.

"Nah. Just a man in a blue box whose hobby happens to be saving the universe," the Doctor replied casually.

Pete chuckled. "Well, the universe and I are certainly glad you chose that particular hobby."

The Doctor then went on to tell Pete about his plan to grow a new TARDIS from the piece of coral he brought with him from the original ship. Pete assured him that all of Torchwood's resources were at his disposal and he could use whatever he needed to aid in growing the new ship. Not only did they owe at least that much to him in recompense, but Pete knew better than to try to stand in his way. The Doctor might have chosen this life to be with Rose, but permanently separating him from the stars in the process was something no man or universe or force of nature could accomplish.

Evening was approaching when they finally touched down in London, and a car was waiting to pick them up.

Jackie asked if Rose and the Doctor wanted to spend the night with them at the mansion, but Rose insisted she wanted to go back to her own flat. She and the Doctor needed to get settled, and they still had a lot of catching up to do. They agreed to come for dinner the following evening, and were planning to meet Pete at Torchwood first thing in the morning to pick up what was needed for the new TARDIS.

They dropped Rose and the Doctor off first, and as they were saying their goodbyes, Jackie informed Rose that she had a fully-stocked kitchen waiting for her.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I made some calls and had things delivered for you. I knew you wouldn't have anything in. You've hardly even been there the past month, what with the whole business of the stars goin' out and then that Dimension Cannon starting to work. And I figured you'd be too tired to do any marketing as soon as you got back. Besides, this one's skinny enough as it is," she said, indicating to the Doctor, to which he just frowned. "You need to make sure he's properly fed and put some meat on his bones."

Rose smiled and gave Jackie a hug. "Thank you, Mum." Then whispered, "For everything."

"I'm your mum, sweetheart. It's my job to take care of you."

The Doctor shook Pete's hand and Jackie warned him to at least try to behave himself.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, giving her a salute. Orders from Jackie Tyler. Is this what his life had become? It was _still_ worth it, he reminded himself.

Rose and the Doctor turned and headed into the modest, multi-level building. "So," the Doctor began as they walked, "all she had to do was make some calls and suddenly you've got everything you need? Jackie Tyler with 'people' at her command. Who would have thought?"

"I know," Rose replied shaking her head. "It's still hard to get used to. But Mum's not some rich snob like the other Jackie was. She knows what that Jackie became and she's determined to avoid the pitfalls of being wealthy. And I'm glad she has this life now. She deserves it after all the sacrifices she made raising me on her own. And she hasn't forgotten where she came from. Mum does quite a bit of charity work – especially helping single mothers who are struggling. I'm really proud of her."

"Mmm," the Doctor agreed. "Don't _ever_ tell her I said this, but she is quite a remarkable woman."

Rose stopped walking and turned to him. "Hold on, did you just compliment my mum?" she asked in astonishment.

"I told you, don't _ever_ tell her that. The second worst day of my life was when she grabbed me in her flat and attacked me with her fearsome lips." He shuddered at the memory. "I don't want to give her a reason to do anything like _that_ ever again." Rose just laughed.

The Doctor looked up at the building they were about to enter. It was a converted warehouse in the city not far from Torchwood. Rose explained that she wanted to be close to work so she could be there quickly in an emergency. And she liked this place. It had a certain character. She had stayed with her mum and dad up until Tony was a few weeks old, and then decided it was time to be on her own.

"I spent so much time trying to imagine what your life here was like, Rose," he told her as they walked up the stairs leading to her flat. "Where you were, what you were doing, and if you were happy. And now here I am, actually seeing for myself."

"And what do you see?" she questioned softly.

They stopped then as they reached the door to her flat, and the Doctor looked deeply into her eyes as he reached up to trail the backs of his fingers down her cheek. "I see a woman who made a life for herself while doing the impossible. And I see…" He swallowed hard. "I see a life I want to be a part of." Then he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly – because he wanted to and because he _could_. For so long he wanted to but thought he couldn't, so he set a goal for himself to make up for that now.

They slowly broke apart, smiling affectionately, if not nervously at each other. This was still so new, and they were far from having adjusted to it.

Still a little dazed, Rose pulled back and brought her key out of her pocket. She was nervous as she opened the door. She still couldn't believe all of this was happening and the Doctor was _really_ here with her, about to step into her flat. It all felt surreal.

She opened the door to reveal a modest sized flat with an open floor plan. The kitchen was to the right with a bar overlooking the living area. To the left of the living area was a wall made almost entirely out of glass, with floor-to-ceiling windows and sliding double doors leading onto a patio overlooking the city. Straight back was a hallway, with her bedroom on the left and a spare room to the right.

The Doctor strode in casually behind her with his hands in his pockets, walked into the living area and turned a circle, taking in his surroundings.

"So what do you think?" Rose asked a little anxiously. She hoped he at least didn't hate it. He was stuck here for the time being.

He gave her a broad grin. "Oh, I like it! It feels appropriately…you," he said approvingly.

"You think?" she asked hopefully.

"Definitely. And best of all, there's no carpets!" he added happily.

"I thought you'd like that," she grinned. "Hardwood throughout except for the rug in front of the fireplace. _And_ there's no mortgage," she informed him. "Torchwood pays quite well."

"Now I like it even better." he confirmed.

She wondered if he would be quite so approving if this were going to be a permanent rather than temporary dwelling. It didn't much matter. Right now he was happy, so there was no way for her to be anything less. Rose walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, not for the first or last time.

"There's nowhere else in the universe I'd rather be," he answered candidly as he stroked her hair. There was an edge of pain to his voice, and she wondered just how much he had been through during their time apart. It was time for them both to begin to heal.

-:-

They found the kitchen fully-stocked, just as Jackie had said. The refrigerator was full of prepared meals just needing to be reheated. They decided, of course, on fish and chips.

They brought the remainder of the plate of chips they were sharing out to the couch and settled in together as the Doctor began telling Rose about his travels while they were apart. He recounted everything from the first time he met Donna, to meeting Martha at a hospital on the Moon, and everything in between up until they were finally reunited again on that abandoned street.

He hesitated at first about telling her some of the darker details. Like loving and losing Joan Redfern when he was forced to become human to hide from the Family of Blood, and the year that never was onboard the Valliant with the Master. And then there was Jenny. The added scars he had acquired in her absence ran deep. But he didn't want to keep any secrets from her, so he held nothing back and opened his hearts.

Rose cried with him for his losses and was filled with pride at his victories. This was what it meant to have found your soul mate, he realized. And he had never felt so complete.

A few hours had passed when he finally reached the end of his tales. Now he wanted to hear everything about Rose's life since they'd been apart. She told him of Tony's birth, the sad passing of Mickey's gran who had become a part of their family, and of working her way up at Torchwood. He was so proud of the life she had made for herself here. But she told him it was empty. Without him, half of her heart was missing. But now that they were together again, she was finally whole once more.

When the Doctor asked her about the details of her dimension jumps and what happened in the parallel world with Donna, he sensed her become uncomfortable. She seemed hesitant to discuss it and suddenly became quiet.

"I'm so tired, Doctor. I think I need a hot shower and then some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course. It's been a long day and you could do with some rest."

There was a slightly awkward moment when Rose offered him the spare room. Their relationship had made a progressive leap, but just how much further it would go from here had not been discussed. Until things were a little more settled, the spare room was probably the least complicated option. Rose also seemed to suddenly want some time alone.

She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, and he noticed how she averted her gaze away from him as she stood, made her way to her bedroom and closed the door.

Something was clearly bothering her. And if Rose was bothered then so was he. He wanted to go ask her what was wrong, but she clearly wasn't in the mood for talking anymore and he didn't want to push her. He just hoped that she knew she could tell him anything. He hoped she trusted him enough now that she would.

He blew out a long breath, stood from the couch, and with his hands buried deep in his pockets, began to pace as doubts crept in.

Was she suddenly having second thoughts about their new life together? Did she wish she had stayed in the other universe? He knew they didn't have a TARDIS yet, but theirs would be grown in a matter of months. Surely that wasn't what was bothering her, was it? Maybe…, he swallowed hard as a thought occurred to him. Maybe she wished she had stayed with the _other_ Doctor. There had not been an opportunity for the two of them to spend much time together, but even though their encounter had been brief, it was clear that a bond still existed between them. Perhaps it was much stronger than he realized.

Oh, that idea was just ridiculous, he told himself. The man wore a _bow tie_, for Rassilon's sake! He knew she cared about the new Doctor, of course, but he also knew that she is in love with _this_ him. So if second thoughts were not to blame for the shift in her behavior, what was?

He unceremoniously plopped himself back down on the couch and lay back with his hands behind his head. _This_ was one of the reasons why he had always shied away from doing domestic, he thought to himself. It could be so bloody complicated. It had been centuries since he'd been in a relationship, and he was afraid he might be rubbish at this.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and concluded that he wasn't accomplishing anything by letting his thoughts run away with him, so he decided he might as well do something useful and unpack. He stood up and grabbed his long brown coat that was draped over the back of the couch and headed for the spare room that he'd be staying in for the time being. He also thought it was the best room to set up what he would need for growing the new TARDIS.

He walked into the sparsely-decorated room and sat on the bed as he began emptying his 'bigger on the inside' pockets. A yo-yo, a wind-up mouse, a large magnifying glass, his water pistol, a few jelly babies…he was starting to create quite a pile. Then he began pulling out things that no one would have ever believed could possibly fit, dimensionally transcendent pockets or no. Eventually he had a spare brown suit identical to the one he was wearing, two blue suits, shirts and ties, and several pairs of trainers in various colors.

He had also removed a small wooden box he had taken with him from the TARDIS. He smiled fondly as he ran his hand across the top. He was planning to bring it with him as a surprise for Rose and Jackie when they met her parents for dinner the next night.

Then he paused as his hand grasped something familiar in his pocket, and he slowly pulled it out. The White Point Star. His throat clenched at the thought of the importance this held to him. It was the Gallifreyan diamond he planned to make into a ring for Rose and offer it to her when he offered himself fully. He was still taken aback by the reality of having reached such a place in his life. It was equal parts terrifying and exhilarating. He closed his eyes and clutched it tightly in his hand as emotions swelled inside him at the thought. He took a deep breath and carefully placed it back in his pocket.

He picked up his suits, carried them to the empty closet and began to hang them up. He noted that the shower he heard running in Rose's room had turned off and he heard her softly moving around. A few minutes later, the sound of her quiet crying reached his ears. The suits lay forgotten as he quickly made his way to her room, and without hesitation or second thought, he swiftly opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was dark with the exception of the lights from the city filtering in through the windows, casting the space in a soft glow. He scanned the room and his eyes fell upon Rose on the far side, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, her legs drawn up to her chest and her head buried in her knees. She had changed into pink cotton pajama bottoms and matching vest, and her hair was still damp from her shower. She looked so small and broken curled in on herself, her body shaking with each sob.

He crossed the room in a few quick strides and was instantly at her side, dropping to his knees and pulling her into his arms. He was acquainted well enough with anguish to know it when he saw it.

"Oh, Rose," he said, his face full of concern. "What's wrong? What is it?"

She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes red and swollen. "M'sorry…it's just…," her face crumpled and she began crying harder as she grabbed his jacket by the lapels and buried her face in his chest.

He shifted and drew her more tightly to him as he ran his hands soothingly and up and down her back. "Shhhh, it's okay. I've got you…it's okay," he whispered as he gently rocked her.

Slowly, her tears subsided and her body relaxed in his arms. He stroked her head and gently asked, "What is it, Rose? What's wrong?"

She met his gaze full of love and concern, then lowered her eyes as she quietly spoke. "I guess everything from the past few weeks finally caught up with me and it just hit me all at once." She lifted her eyes to his once more, and he gently reached out to brush the hair from her face as she continued, "So much happened, Doctor, in that parallel world where I met Donna. Everything was just so…wrong," her voice quivered. "I had to just push aside my feelings and keep going. I knew if I stopped even for a moment everything would catch up to me and I wouldn't be able to continue. But the things I saw, the things I…did…" She looked at him once more, her eyes full of anguish as she told him, "I sent Donna to her _death_."

The Doctor's voice was gentle as he spoke. "What do mean, Rose? Donna is fine," he assured her. "She's more than fine. Right at this moment she's happily traveling the other universe with my eleventh self."

"But you don't understand!" she said, her voice rising slightly. "In order to put things right, she had to sacrifice herself. And I knew that would happen and that it was the only way; and all I could do in the end was tell her was I was sorry!"

Oh, he understood far too well. How many times had he stood witness to sacrifice and loss and pain and all he could offer was a feeble apology?

She continued, "In the end, she had to throw herself in front of a lorry to change the events back. And…I watched. I went to her as she lay dying, and it was like re-living my father's death over again," she told him, her voice full of sorrow.

"Oh, Rose," he whispered, wishing with all his hearts he could erase her pain.

"That wasn't all," she continued, her eyes seeming far away and haunted. "Just before all that, we spent weeks trying to reach you and were only able to get a short signal through at the wrong times when you weren't able to see. And then once, I came so close to finding you but missed you by just a few minutes. But then, when we had finally gotten a strong reading on the TARDIS and I was able to get to you, you were…you were dead," she told him, as the tears that had been building in her eyes came trailing down her cheeks. "I watched them carry you away," she cried.

The Doctor was taken aback by this. He hadn't known the details of what had happened in that parallel world.

"You drowned underneath the Thames. You died that night because Donna wasn't there to stop you. And that was only the beginning. So many more died trying to stop the events that you had once saved everyone from. Sarah Jane, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones. And Jack was taken prisoner by the Sontarans. It just kept getting worse…," she trailed off.

"Rose, look at me," he said gently. "All of that is over now. That world is gone, and it's as if those terrible things never happened."

"But it _did_ happen, Doctor!" she retorted, desperate for him to understand. "And I can still remember. You should understand better than anyone after what you told me about the year that never was. Just because the events were reversed and everything went back to the way it should be, that doesn't mean it didn't still happen. I lived it and I'll never forget."

The Doctor sighed wearily. "I know. And I'm sorry. I wish I could make it all go away, but I can't. But I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you never have to go through anything like that again. I'm here now and we're together. And what happened wasn't in vain. It brought us to where we are now because you had the courage to stand up and fight and see it through without backing down. You have no idea how proud I am of you. And I promise you everything is going to be alright now. More than alright – fantastic. Remember?"

And he would make certain that she was alright. He was the Doctor, after all. He was the man who supposedly made people better. And if there was _anyone_ he would make better, it would be Rose. She was his priority now, and always would be. He would give her whatever she needed, and right now what she needed was understanding, love, and some rest. He would see to all three.

"C'mon," he said gently, "I think you could do with some sleep now." She nodded against his chest, still clinging to him.

Keeping one arm around her back, he slipped the other behind her knees and lifted her effortlessly into his arms. He carried her to the bed, gently set her down and pulled the covers up around her. He was pulling back when she reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"Stay?" she asked quietly, her eyes imploring.

A possible meaning to that request flashed in his mind. But he would not take advantage of her need for comfort by taking a step that they might not be ready for. Gazing into her eyes, he realized that wasn't what she was asking. She simply needed his presence, his nearness. He nodded almost imperceptibly and whispered, "Always."

He straightened up, shrugged off his jacket, removed his tie and toed off his trainers. Then He pulled back the covers and slipped in beside Rose. She snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

As the Doctor lay with Rose in his arms, something began to stir deep inside him that he hadn't felt in _such_ a long time, and after the Time War had thought he would never feel again. It was the feeling of being home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor woke a few hours later, surprised that he had actually slept. As a Time Lord, he didn't require much sleep. He suspected Rose might not need as much anymore either thanks to the remarkable changes her physiology now possessed. But right now she was exhausted, and he knew how humans coveted their sleep. That was a habit he probably wouldn't be able to easily break her of, he thought to himself with a fond smile.

In reflecting on his own hours of rest, it didn't go unnoticed by him that for the first time in _such_ a long time he didn't have any nightmares. Instead of dreams filled with sorrow and loss, he dreamt of a future.

As he gazed down at his sleeping Rose, he felt a sense of urgency to embrace that future _now_. He didn't want to wait any longer. He had wasted so much time with Rose before, and he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

His plan had been to wait a few months until their new TARDIS was ready for travel before seeking to bind his forever to Rose on the deepest possible level. But he now thought that instead of making their first trip an occasion for a proposal, it could be their honeymoon. Provided she said yes, of course. She might very well agree to a human marriage, but would she choose to be bound to him in the way of his people? Another reason he felt driven to ask her as soon as possible was to relieve this anxious uncertainty in his mind. He still wasn't sure what she saw in this damaged man who hid behind bravado and made choices that were sometimes right, sometimes wrong, and often destined to haunt him either way. Rose, however, often managed to see past all that.

He very gently eased himself away from Rose, careful not to wake her, and reached for his jacket. He took out the diamond and inspected it. He planned on making her ring himself. After all, he could do a much better job than any so-called professional, and this wasn't something he would entrust to anyone else. This was too significant. For her, it was an important human token; for him, it was literally a part of himself in offering.

He already had everything he needed for the task. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and got to work. No time like the present, carpe diem, et cetera. Setting 1259-B – he hadn't used that one in centuries. He knew it would come in handy someday.

Dawn was beginning to break as he put the finishing touches on the ring. It was set in a silver band and engraved with his name – his true name. He reverently ran his finger over the Gallifreyan symbols and took a deep breath. A ring itself was a human gesture he hoped she would appreciate, but now etched with significance. Now he just had to find the right moment to give it to her. He wanted to do it as soon as possible, but he decided to speak to Jackie and Pete first. If he was following this Earth ritual then he wanted to do it right. He would do that tonight, he decided.

He had slipped the ring back in his pocket just as Rose was beginning to stir. She stretched, then slowly opened her eyes and was met by his chocolate ones shining back at her.

She smiled up at him. "Morning," she greeted, her voice gravelly from sleep.

"Good morning," he replied softly. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmm, very," she said contentedly.

"Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think I just needed to let all that out. Thank you for being here for me."

"I'll always be here for you, Rose," he told her sincerely.

It was inevitable then, that pull which had existed between them since _Run. _The difference now was that they had finally crossed a few lines and shattered a few rules and were bold enough to act.

And act he did. The Doctor leaned in to give her a slow, proper kiss. At first her still-sleep hazed mind seemed slow to catch up, probably even wondering if she was still dreaming. Then as reality became clear, she matched him movement for movement – every stroke, every nip, every taste. If this was domestic, he was definitely faring the experience decidedly well.

-:-

After a change of clothes and a quick breakfast (and a bit more exploration of domestic), the Doctor and Rose were on their way to meet Pete at Torchwood.

As they approached the all-too familiar tower, the Doctor couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by the unpleasant memories this place conjured up – parallel version or no.

Once inside, they were quickly surrounded by a host of Rose's friends and colleagues eager to welcome her back. For once, the Doctor wasn't the center of attention, and he was more than happy for Rose to have this moment. He was extraordinarily proud of her.

Once she finally got the chance to introduce the Doctor, however, the attention was suddenly focused on him. It seemed he was something of a legend here. Oh well, he thought to himself, some things never change. He just hoped no one tried to give him a salute.

Once they were finally on their way again, they headed for the lift and the direction of Pete's office. The Doctor was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as they went. Rose noted he was uncharacteristically quiet, and one look at his body language spoke volumes, his posture stiff and jaw tightly clenched.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I just don't feel right being in Torchwood," he confessed, saying the name with noticeable disdain.

"I know. It's okay. But this one is different," she assured him. "Give them a chance."

He nodded, but still had a hardened look on his face.

As they stepped off the lift, they came upon the entrance to a familiar white room. The color drained from the Doctor's face and his breath became trapped in his throat.

Rose squeezed his hand reassuringly. "This is where we built the Dimension Cannon. Do you want to go inside and take a look?" she asked tentatively. "You don't have to. Dad's office is just down here, a little ways past. But…we could stop in here just a minute if you'd like."

He considered for a moment. The last thing he wanted was to go anywhere near this room. His experience in its counterpart had been enough to last a lifetime. But this was a part of who Rose was now, and her work was represented within.

He nodded once.

As they came in the room, it was bustling with activity as members of the team were busy dismantling the cannon.

They took notice as Rose came in the room, and erupted into applause. Blushing, she briefly addressed the team, then turned to introduce the Doctor.

Once again, he was regarded with a certain amount of awe by those who met him. His reputation certainly preceded him – deserved or no, he thought.

The Doctor was quite impressed with the Dimension Cannon once he had a chance to come face to face with the device at last. He put on his specs to take a closer look, marveling at this feat of human construction. But just the same, he was glad it was being dismantled. It was a dangerous piece of technology and not the sort of thing he would want getting into the wrong hands.

After a few minutes of inspection, his focus was unavoidably drawn to the ominous white wall at the end of the room. He had tried not to look at it, but that wall had tormented him in his dreams for two years and it would not be ignored. He straightened up, removed his specs and slipped them back in his pocket, then slowly made his way over to the wall. The Doctor placed a shaky hand on its cold, hard surface. Rose came beside him and covered his hand with her own.

"I could feel you," she said quietly, "just on the other side."

"I could feel you, too," he breathed, the memories of that fateful day flooding back.

He slowly removed his hand from the wall, and Rose continued to grip it tightly in hers as she spoke. "It was hard at first, coming here every day. But in a way, this wall helped keep me going. It reminded me of what was on the other side and what I was fighting for."

The Doctor reached out for her and hugged her fiercely. "I'm never losing you again, Rose. I swear," he said resolutely, as much to himself as to her.

Rose reached up to cup his cheek. "We're in this together now, yeah?"

"Always," he replied with assurance, then reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

As they were turning to leave the room, a man wearing glasses, a white lab coat and a look of sheer adoration came rushing up to greet them. Rose quickly turned to the Doctor and whispered, "Get ready to meet your biggest fan." The Doctor arched a curious eyebrow.

The man reached out and shook the Doctor's hand vigorously. "I'm Dr. Malcolm Taylor," he introduced himself. "And you're the Doctor! The _Doctor_ Doctor!" he cried excitedly. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! I mean, I've read all the files!"

"Really?" the Doctor grinned, then was caught by surprise by Malcolm's abrupt declaration.

"I love you!" Malcolm exclaimed as he suddenly threw his arms around the Doctor.

Rose tried to hide her amusement. The Doctor was caught completely off guard and had the most adorable, awkward expression on his face.

"I love you!" Malcolm repeated, slightly calmer this time, then finally released his grip on his pinstriped hero.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Yes, well…that's very…"

Fortunately, Rose came to his rescue. "Malcolm, it's been nice to see you again, and I know the Doctor has _really_ enjoyed meeting you, but if you'll excuse us, we have a meeting with Mr. Tyler." The Doctor gave her a grateful look.

"Yes, yes of course," Malcolm replied and stepped aside. But then he turned back, still brimming with excitement, and pointed enthusiastically at the Doctor, a gesture the Doctor mimicked. Then he and Rose quickly made their way out of the room.

"Well, that was new," The Doctor commented. "At least he didn't give me a salute." Rose chuckled.

They finally met up with Pete, and after receiving a politely-censored version of the Doctor's view of Torchwood (he _still_ didn't quite trust the place), Pete escorted the two of them down to the vault.

"Here we are, then," Pete announced as they reached the massive storage room. "Like I said before, feel free to use whatever you need. Torchwood is in your debt, and we owe you at least this much."

"Thank you, Pete," the Doctor replied distractedly. His eyes had gone wide at the sight that lay before him, and he didn't even notice Pete leaving the room after he told Rose and the Doctor he'd leave them to it.

The Doctor was like a kid on Christmas morning surrounded by bright new toys. He was bounding around, inspecting items with excitement, and babbling at a hundred miles an hour to Rose about each piece of alien tech he came upon. She didn't understand a word of it, but his enthusiasm was infections. It was just like old times.

Several hours later, with his pockets stuffed full, the Doctor finally said he had what he needed for initiating the growth of the new TARDIS. Rose saw him slip a few extra things in his pockets that she was sure he didn't actually need for the new ship. But she wasn't going to come between him and his new toys, so she just smirked and let him keep them.

They made it back to Rose's flat, and immediately upon returning went to the spare room and began setting up what the Doctor described as the TARDIS' incubator. After a few hours of sonicking, hammering and general jiggery-pokery, the incubator was finished and the live branch from the TARDIS placed inside.

"Oh, she likes it here," the Doctor remarked proudly, then began stroking the piece of coral and speaking in what could only be described as baby talk. "Who's the best little TARDIS in the universe? You're brilliant! Yes you are!"

"Um, Doctor?" Rose asked, trying to keep the look of amusement off her face. "You really think it knows what you're saying?"

The Doctor looked at her as if she'd just dribbled on her shirt. "Of course she does! And she recognizes us. She's quite fond of you, you know."

"Really?"

"She's still a part of our other TARDIS, so she remembers you."

A smile lit up Rose's face and soon she was doting over the little TARDIS sapling as much as the Doctor. "What a clever little girl!"

But when the Doctor grabbed a book of nursery rhymes that Rose had on hand for when Tony stayed over and began reading to the TARDIS (to "enhance the development of her translation circuits," he reasoned), she knew she had to draw the line or they'd never make it to her parent's for dinner.

Rose thought the Doctor would be reluctant to leave, but when he remembered the important conversation he intended to have that night with Jackie and Pete, he was suddenly eager to go and, much to her surprise, practically drug Rose out of the flat. But not before bringing with him the small box that he had pulled from his jacket the night before. When Rose questioned him about it, he just smiled enigmatically and said it was a surprise.

-:-

"Well, this is a switch," the Doctor remarked as he and Rose approached the front door of the Tyler mansion. "Going through the front door instead of the staff's entrance."

"I still say you should've had us be Sir Doctor and Dame Rose instead of staff," she mock-pouted, remembering their last time here together. "'Course, it was worth it to see you in a tux," she added, while giving him a wink.

"Oh, you just might get me into a tux again one of these days, Rose Tyler."

Before she had a chance to react to that statement, the door was opened and they were greeted by Jackie. A minute later, Tony came toddling up to them, having just wiggled out of Pete's arms. The boy was beside himself with excitement at having his two favorite people in the same room – his big sister and the idolized man with the sonic screwdriver.

While Jackie and Pete finished getting dinner on the table, the Doctor and Rose entertained Tony by playing 'alien invasion'. The Doctor, of course, played the alien, stating that he was the only one in the room who logically fit the part. Rose marveled at the way the Doctor was adapting to all this. She hated the little voice inside that questioned how long it would last.

All through dinner, the Doctor and Rose were gushing over the baby TARDIS like proud parents. Jackie jokingly said she was surprised they didn't bring pictures, at which the Doctor's face lit up at the brilliant idea and promised to bring some next time. Jackie silently cursed herself for mentioning it.

After the meal, everyone gathered in the den, and the Doctor decided it was time give Jackie and Rose their surprise. He brought out the box and handed it to Jackie. She looked at him hesitantly, then slowly and cautiously opened the lid. Knowing the Doctor, it was probably something alien.

She gasped as she looked inside, and her hand flew up to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Rose peered into the box and had a similar reaction.

Inside were family photographs and mementos that had been left behind when Jackie and Rose ended up in this universe."How did you get this?" Jackie whispered.

"After the Battle of Canary Wharf, you and Rose were placed on the list of the dead, and I knew your things would either be put in storage somewhere or just thrown out. I didn't want that to happen. So before anything was done with them, I went back and collected the things I knew were important to you. I didn't think I'd ever be able to give them to you, but I wanted to keep them safe." His voice was strained as he recalled the memory with aching clarity.

For once, Jackie Tyler was speechless. She walked over to the Doctor and hugged him tight. Then Rose did the same.

"Thank you," Rose breathed, her voice full of emotion.

Aside from photos, there were drawings Rose had made when she was little that Jackie had kept, Rose's gymnastics bronze medal, the bazoolium Rose had given Jackie the day their lives changed forever – things that were irreplaceable.

They spent the next hour looking through the photos and telling the stories behind each one. Tony giggled at seeing his big sister when she was little, and Pete was amazed at how much alike she and Tony looked at that age.

After more than an hour of pouring over the photographs, Jackie announced that it was past Tony's bedtime, and Tony insisted on Rose putting him to bed and telling him a story. Rose was more than happy to comply. She hadn't been able to see much of him the past few weeks, and she'd missed spending time with her baby brother. And there was a time, once she had finally made it back to the other universe, when she thought she might not see him or the rest of her family again; so she cherished these moments with them. She would forever be grateful to the Doctor for choosing to come back with her so she wouldn't have to sacrifice her family.

Once she and Tony had disappeared upstairs, the Doctor stood and began pacing nervously.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Doctor," Jackie rolled her eyes, "Rose will be back in a few minutes."

He turned to Jackie, his expression one of seriousness. "Which is why I need to say this now while I have the opportunity."

He had faced a host of frightening creatures and situations in his time, but being faced with having to state his intentions to the parents of the woman he loved terrified him more than any fearsome creature ever had. Why did humans have such dreadful customs?

Despite his age and vast knowledge, this wasn't exactly something he had experience with. He felt completely out of his depth. Just how should he go about this? He ran a hand through his hair nervously and cleared his throat, then his following words came out in a rush. "I would very much like to marry your daughter."

There. He'd said it.

He held his breath in anticipation, and was completely unprepared for Jackie's response.

"Well, it took you long enough," she replied mater-of-factly.

"What?" he asked in astonishment. "You mean you approve? I thought you'd say it was too soon or I was too…well..." He didn't really want to finish that last thought.

"Too soon!" Jackie laughed. "You've clearly been mad for my Rose since before you were even the man you are now – back when you were all ears and leather. So I'd say this has been a long time in comin'."

"Then…you're actually okay with this?"

Jackie sighed. "If someone told me four years ago that my daughter would marry an alien, I would've been kickin' and screamin'." The Doctor hid a smirk, clearly able to picture Jackie doing just that. "But now, well…who else would she marry if not you? You're the only man she's ever loved. The only man she ever will love."

"Then I have your approval?"

"Do you need my approval?"

"Actually no," he said honestly. "The only thing that would stop me from having Rose as my mate would be if she refused. But your opinion matters to me, and your approval would mean a great deal."

"Do you love my daughter?"

"More than I once thought was good for me," he told her truthfully, still feeling liberated at having reached this new level of candor.

"Then of course you have my approval!" she said as she stood and gave him a hug. Jackie pulled back and smiled at him. "And I want you to know, Doctor, that I already consider you a member of this family. You have been for a very long time."

The Doctor was not quite sure how to respond. All this emotional openness was making him a little uncomfortable. "Thank you, Jackie," he finally replied.

He turned to Pete and asked, "And do I have your consent as well?"

"As long as you'll love Rose as much as she deserves to be loved, then yes. But I want to make sure we are absolutely clear on something, Doctor. I know there was a time when I didn't acknowledge Rose as my daughter. But now she is just as much my child as Tony is." He continued in a warning tone. "And if you ever do anything to hurt Rose, I promise I'll make you wish you never existed."

The Doctor swallowed hard. "Believe me, Pete, if the day came that I ever hurt Rose, I wouldn't _want_ to exist."

Pete nodded. "As long as we're clear. Now there's one more thing," he went on. "If you and Rose are to be married, then legally you'll need a name."

"I have a name: The Doctor," he replied.

Pete shook his head. "I mean a real name."

"I have a real name. But Rose is the only one who I'll share it with, and I'll tell it to her once we've been…joined."

"Well, you're going to need something to put on the license," he insisted.

"Fine," the Doctor sighed. "Humans and their traditions." He thought for a moment then asked, "Would it be alright with you if I took the name Tyler?"

"You'd want to do that?" Pete queried.

"Well, I don't see why the woman always has to be the one to take the man's name. Why don't I take hers?"

Pete smiled. "I would be honored to have you take the name. Now, what about a first name?"

"Doctor," he said without hesitation.

Pete shook his head. "I told you, it has to be a _proper_ name."

"What's wrong with Doctor?" he asked in confusion. "Look at some of the names celebrities give themselves, or name their children for that matter," he reasoned.

"Oh, fine," Pete relented. "Doctor Tyler it is."

The Doctor grinned. "Brilliant!"

"When are you going to ask her?" Jackie asked excitedly.

"I want to do it tomorrow, but I'll need your help. Do you think you could get her out of the flat for a few hours tomorrow afternoon?" he asked.

"Just leave it to me," Jackie grinned.

The Doctor suddenly looked panicky. "Do you think she'll say yes?" he asked nervously. "What if this is all too soon for her? What if she decides she'd rather wait a few decades? After all, we both have quite a bit of time now. What if she has second thoughts about me now that I can't fully regenerate into a new man anymore? She could get bored with this me," he said, looking adorably uncertain as he spun around to peer into a nearby mirror on the wall. "I know she likes my hair _now_, but she could get tired of it a hundred years down the road. I suppose I could always change the style," he contemplated. "A perm? Oooh, maybe a mullet? But what if she…"

"Doctor!" Jackie cut off his rambling. "If you want to know what Rose's answer will be, there's only one way to find out," she told him pointedly.

"Right," he nodded. "The hard way it is."

-:-

The Doctor and Rose returned to the flat later that night, and as they stepped through the door, they both suddenly stopped in their tracks. Each slowly turned to look at the other.

"Doctor, is that what I think it is?" she asked in disbelief.

He just nodded, his jaw slack, unable to speak. Then they both sprinted to the spare room the Doctor had now dubbed the TARDIS' nursery.

As they came in the room, they were amazed at the sight which greeted them. The TARDIS coral had more than doubled in size and was now giving off a quiet but familiar hum.

"Oh, I told you she liked it here!" he said, as he looked on in wonder at their soon-to-be ship.

"I can't believe she's gotten this much bigger so quickly!" Rose remarked in amazement.

"She's ahead of schedule," the Doctor confirmed. "At this rate, I'd say she'll be ready for travel in just under a month."

"Really?"

"Oh, I'm quite sure. Mind you, she'll still be on the small side. But the console room should be fully operational by then."

"So in just under a month, we'll be traveling in time…"

"…and space!" they finished in unison. The Doctor lifted Rose up and twirled them both as she squealed in delight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** The Doctor veers far outside his comfort zone and finally asks Rose that all-important question.**  
**

* * *

The next morning found the Doctor and Rose consumed in work on the emergent TARDIS. The Doctor told Rose that at the rate it was growing, it would only need his assistance for the next few days, and then it would have the ability to fully develop on its own from there.

"What will she look like when she's grown?" Rose asked.

"Since she's a clipping from our original TARDIS, she'll take the exact same form she had last – right down to the captain's chair," he told her.

"Really? So she'll be in the form of a Police Box on the outside, too?"

"Oh, yes," he assured her, then contemplated for a moment. "Of course, if we wanted her to try something different, she could have a completely new look."

They regarded each other seriously for a moment then burst into a fit of laughter. Nothing but a blue Police Box would do for their TARDIS. No other variation was even worth considering.

Rose sighed, though her eyes held mirth. "Let's face it Doctor. We're stuck in a rut."

"Nah, more like we don't want to mess with utter perfection," he replied. They both grinned.

"But still," he continued, "even though she'll have the same look, she'll be much smaller to begin with. It will take quite a while before she'll be the size of the original TARDIS. Just the console room and maybe a few other small rooms at first. A kitchen, infirmary…," he cleared his throat, "…bedroom."

Rose blushed slightly, both their thoughts inevitably headed in the same direction. They hadn't discussed issues of intimacy yet, considering the whirlwind these past few days had already been. But it was becoming clear what they both wanted, and the unspoken tension was mounting.

Just at that moment, the phone rang out in the living room, and Rose got up to answer it.

_Right on time,_ the Doctor thought as he smiled enigmatically to himself.

Rose rejoined him a few minutes later after she rang off. "That was Mum," she told him. "She wants me to meet her for lunch. I told her we were busy with the TARDIS and I wouldn't have time, but she just insisted." Rose sighed in resignation. "For a while there, she thought I wouldn't be coming back, so I guess she's still a little clingy. Plus she knows we'll be gone traveling soon, so she said she wants to spend time with me while she can."

"Quite right, too," the Doctor replied. "I think you should definitely go have lunch with your mum. Capital idea."

"Why don't you come, too?" she asked.

"No!" he answered all too quickly, then grappled for a suitable cover story. "I mean…that is…for Rassilon's sake, Rose! I spent a day with Jackie on the TARDIS before we came back to this universe, then over a day with her in Norway, the entire flight back, and then dinner last night. There's a limit to how much a Time Lord should have to endure!" He thought that was a rather brilliant recovery and convincing excuse, and mentally congratulated himself.

Rose laughed as she leaned down to kiss his mop of unruly hair. "Oh, you poor, abused Time Lord," she teased. "Fine, I'll go by myself. I'll have to leave now, though, 'cause she said she's starving and doesn't want to wait all day." Rose headed toward the door but turned back. She questioned him with a smile in her voice. "But won't you miss me?"

The Doctor's face suddenly took on a, dark sultry expression as he quickly stood and walked purposely toward her, not stopping until she was practically pinned against the door frame. He leaned down slightly, his face inches from her own as he husked in a low tone, "Every second of every minute that you're away from me. So…," he said slowly, as he ran one hand through her hair while the other came up to trace a finger across her lips, "I think I need something to remember you by until you come back to me."

Before she had a chance to reply, his lips descended on hers in a passionate kiss.

He slowly pulled back several lingering moments later. She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes with a dazed expression.

"I think…," she swallowed and attempted speech again, "…I think I'll c-call Mum and tell her I'll make it some other time."

She started to reach for him again, but his eyes went wide and he took a step back.

"Now Rose," he said quickly, while holding up both hands, "think of your mum."

"If you don't mind," she said, while creeping towards him and taking hold of his tie, "I'd rather not think about my mum just now."

"But she's waiting for you!" he squeaked. Just when did he lose control of this situation? "And you promised. Rose Tyler never breaks a promise," he insisted.

Rose shook her head and smoothed back his tie. "Honestly, Doctor, your mood swings can give a girl whiplash! Fine, I'll go. But you had better make it up to me when I get back, mister," she ordered, pointing a finger to his chest.

She turned to leave just as he caught her wrist and turned her back toward him. "I will. And that's a promise," he said with certainty, then added cheerfully, "Now go on then, meet your mum! Oooh, I like that…'meet your mum'," he repeated, happily pondering his newest alliteration.

Rose chuckled. "You're a nutter."

"But you love it," he replied, his smile beaming back at her.

Her expression intensified. "Yeah, I do."

With a coy smile, she slipped out of the room.

The Doctor let out a long breath as he heard her close the front door of the flat behind her. "Right then," he said to himself, "time to get to work."

-:-

Jackie was true to her word and kept Rose occupied all afternoon. It was early evening by the time she arrived back at the flat.

As Rose opened the door and stepped inside, her mouth fell open in astonishment as she took in the scene that lay before her. The entire apartment was scattered with candles, all perfectly placed on nearly every surface. The double glass doors leading to the balcony were opened, allowing a warm, gentle breeze to slowly caress the room, causing the flames of the candles to flicker and dance. Soft music was playing in the background, and the room was filled with a heavenly aroma coming from the dining area. Her eyes trailed over to the source of the scent. The table was dressed in white linen, and the table settings and centerpiece looked like something directly out of a five-star restaurant, as a fully prepared three-course meal lay spread out like a feast before her.

But the sight that took her breath away more than all of this was the man responsible for it all. He stood just outside the dining area, leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded loosely across his chest and one ankle crossed over the other. He was wearing his brown pinstriped suit, a dark blue shirt, and the swirly tie she loved so much. His hair was perfectly mussed in the way that made her want to run both her hands through those soft, brown locks. He was watching her intently with a smoldering gaze. He was _gorgeous._ And he was _hers_.

And…he had _cooked_?!

That astonishing thought vanished as the man in question moved toward her. The Doctor pushed off from the wall and walked slowly towards her, never breaking eye contact. He reached out and ran both hands down her arms then to her hands where he twined their fingers together.

"Welcome home," he said, his voice low and smooth.

"You did all this?" Her voice came out in a whisper. Despite the utter and decidedly romantic domesticity of his actions, he had never seemed more alien to her than in that moment. This was an aspect she'd never seen.

"For you," he confirmed.

He reached up to cup her face with his palm while gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. His other hand pressed to the small of her back, pulling her firmly against him as he slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

She reached up and tangled her hands in his hair and gently sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, causing him to moan and deepen the kiss. Their tongues explored and circled and teased. After a few minutes, the Doctor slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Hungry?" he asked in a husky tone, his hand on her low back slowly caressing…lower.

Oh, she was _hungry_. But not necessarily for food. She was having a difficult time forming words at the moment, so she just nodded.

The Doctor chuckled softly at her dazed expression as he took her by the hand and led her to the table.

Maybe she _was_ hungry for food after all. The sight of the feast before her made her mouth water as the Doctor held out her chair and seated her.

"You made all this?" Rose asked again in disbelief.

"Don't sound so surprised," he said smugly as he began serving her.

"It's just that I never knew you could cook. The most I'd ever seen your cooking skills amount to was pealing a banana," she teased.

He gave her an affronted look. "I'll have you know, Rose Tyler, that I've observed some of the greatest chefs of every time period – I even taught Julia Child a thing or two." Then he added quietly, "I suppose I just needed a special reason to put it into practice."

"And what about tonight makes it a special reason?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

He swallowed. "I wanted tonight to be perfect for you, Rose, because you deserve this. I thought about taking you out to a nice restaurant, but I wanted it to just be you and me tonight – no one else. I wanted you all to myself."

Rose smiled as she reached for his hand across the table. "You have me," she told him with certainty. "This is certainly a side to you I've never seen before," she commented while gesturing at their surroundings.

A slow smile spread across his face. "Oh, I think you're going to see more than one side to me you've never seen before," he said, causing Rose to briefly choke on the bite of food she'd just taken, as the Doctor continued grinning cheekily at her.

"Besides," he continued casually, "we'll only be living on Earth for less than a month, so I thought I might as well embrace the experience. The human life has always fascinated me and this is my chance to explore some of its customs."

"So this is you taking the domestic approach?" she said, grinning. Although, despite his efforts to 'go native,' she knew his idea of an ordinary domestic life might differ slightly from most people considering they had a rapidly-growing time ship in the next room.

-:-

Over the course of dinner, the two talked about everything and nothing, and Rose seemed to be thoroughly entranced by the evening. It had been perfect thus far. The Doctor just hoped that could continue. Despite his suave front and seeming ease with human gestures, the truth was he felt so far out of his depth that he was close to drowning. Mixed-species relationships could have their challenges, and he wanted to show her he could put forth the effort to embrace some of her customs. Namely, an ambiance of romance prior to a proposal.

But every time he felt himself becoming a little overwhelmed by it all and feeling that urge to retreat to more familiar territory (tinkering with the TARDIS), all he had to do was focus back on Rose, and everything else became secondary. No matter the setting, no matter if he mucked up human traditions, he knew none of that really even mattered to Rose in the scheme of things.

They had finished the main course and were ready to start on dessert, consisting of chocolate-dipped strawberries. He had researched the issue, and according to human experts, this particular delicacy lent itself favorably to romantic occasions. In picturing the decadent berries passing Rose's lips, he had to concur.

"I hope you still have room for dessert," said the Doctor, as he picked up a succulent strawberry and brought it to Rose's lips.

Eyes on his, she bit into it slowly, savoring the exquisite flavor _and_ the exquisite look on the Doctor's face as she did so.

"Mmmm," she sighed in pleasure, "Those are gorgeous."

The Doctor's eyes were still trained on Rose's lips as he licked his own and replied, "They certainly are."

"My turn," she said in a sultry tone as she brought a strawberry up to the Doctor's mouth. He took the strawberry, along with Rose's fingers into his warm mouth and sucked gently before releasing, causing Rose to suppress a moan as he did so.

He brought another one up to Rose and slowly traced it across her bottom lip before placing it in her mouth.

"I wonder," the Doctor mused as they continued their slow, sensual teasing, "what these would taste like…on your lips."

Rose leaned in closer to him. "Why don't you come here and find out?"

She didn't have to ask twice. As their lips came together, the Doctor realized that the only thing better than the taste of chocolate and strawberries was the taste of chocolate and strawberries on _Rose_.

They languidly finished enjoying their dessert, _and_ each other; then the Doctor stood, offered his hand to Rose, and asked, "Dance with me?"

"Always," came Rose's reply.

As they stepped into the living area, the Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his jacket and aimed it at the stereo, turning the volume that had been at a background level up a suitable notch. He replaced the sonic in his pocket and drew Rose closely to him in one fluid motion.

They began swaying gently together to a romantic tune, both still processing the fact that this was real. Days before, they had still been separated by two universes. To be where they were now – to be together at all – was astounding.

After a few moments, the Doctor gradually stilled their movements. Rose nearly questioned why he'd stopped, but the atmosphere was thick with emotion, and she was finding it hard to even speak.

"Rose…" He whispered her name, his voice washing through her entire being just as it had when he called to her from across the void in her dreams.

She looked up into his face. The Doctor gazed deeply into her eyes as he began to speak words that once seemed inconceivable for someone such as him – damaged and guarded and restrained as he was. "I love you so much, Rose. I wish there was a way to tell you just what you mean to me. I know every language in existence, but there are no words adequate to describe how I feel." He paused in thought. "Plus, if I tried to say it in certain languages, like…oh, say…the Judoon, somehow I think it would kill the mood."

Rose laughed softly. Oh, how she loved this man – whether he was making her laugh or making her weep. And she knew just what he was trying to say because she felt the same way. She would never be able to put into words the love she held for him.

He continued. "But I want…no, I _need_ you to know that I've never felt quite this way before. You make me do things…make me want things I never thought I would; never thought I could. And what I want is to spend the rest of my life with you." Then he paused, gazed down at the floor briefly while taking a deep breath, then looked back into her eyes. "Rose, you once promised me forever, and now I want to make that same promise to you."

He instantly dropped to one knee before her while clasping her hands in his own. Rose's eyes went wide in shock. She had to remind herself to breathe so she wouldn't pass out because something told her this really wouldn't be the best time to do so.

The Doctor's own hearts felt like they were beating out of his chest and his nerves were starting to overtake him – especially seeing the shocked look on Rose's face. Suddenly feeling unsure of himself, he quickly asked, "I _am_ doing this right, aren't I? I mean…on Traxion 5 the male usually stands on his head, but the Earth custom is to get on one knee, right? I've never actually done this before. Never thought I would, to be honest."

"What?" Rose asked, still reeling from the moment. Did he just say something about standing on his head? She wasn't sure.

He swallowed hard and forced himself to calm down, though the all-important words came out a little breathless and rushed. "Rose, what I'm trying to say is: Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? My mate through life and all of Time?"

Rose fell to her knees in front of him – partly due to suddenly becoming too weak to stand but mostly because she couldn't reach his lips from where she'd been. Her lips came crashing down on his before he had a chance to register what was happening. But it didn't take him long to respond, and soon their kiss was rivaling any they'd shared yet, which was saying something.

They slowly broke apart, the Doctor looking adorably ruffled as he asked, "Was that a yes, then?"

"No," she answered. His face instantly fell, but he barely had time to register the feeling of rejection before her mouth was descending on his again. The force of her lips crashing into his caused him to lose his balance and tumble back onto the floor, and Rose followed right along with him, their lips never breaking contact.

Slowly, Rose pulled back a fraction and grinned widely. "_That_ was a yes," she informed him.

The Doctor grinned so wide it looked as if his face might split in two. He quickly flipped Rose on her back and reversed their positions so she was now under him, then proceeded to snog her senseless. He gave her a moment to come up for air as he trailed kisses across her jaw then to her neck before coming back to claim her mouth once more.

Then he abruptly pulled back and sat up on his knees. He reached a hand to her and pulled a dazed-looking Rose up with him.

"There's something I forgot, and this has to be done right," he announced while delving a hand into his pocket. "I believe it's customary to offer a ring," he said as he held it up before her. Then he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "A perfect fit," he murmured.

"It's beautiful," Rose whispered in awe as she gazed at the magnificent diamond on her finger. The lights of the candles glistened on its surface, making it look as if it was set ablaze. Then she registered having briefly caught sight of something on the inside of the band just before he placed it on her finger. She slipped it off for a second to inspect it and ran a finger reverently over the intricate, swirled designed engraved on the inside. She recognized the symbols as Gallifreyan.

She looked up into the Doctor's eyes. "It's my name," he whispered. "And the day we're joined it will be yours as well, and I'll share it with you then."

Rose slipped the ring back on and kissed him soundly.

Once they broke for air, he told her about the diamond. "It's a White Point Star found only on Gallifrey. It's one of the few remnants I have from my home planet, and I want it to be yours. I took it with me the day we left the TARDIS in hopes that you would accept it…accept me."

She didn't think it was possible to love him any more than she did in that moment. She also felt an ache in her chest as she recognized an unspoken emotion in his eyes. He had doubted whether she would accept. He had doubted whether she would want him in such a way.

Rose covered his hand with her own, the ring glinting in the soft light. "Doctor, you didn't have to do all this, you know. This night has been beautiful, and I love you for it. I know none of this came naturally for you, and it took effort to try to do this in the way of humans. But you could have asked me in the middle of an alien invasion and my answer still would have been the same. I love you. Just you, as you are. No matter what."

Just before his lips touched hers, she knew the words she heard him murmur were to question _why_. Rose sank into the kiss and accepted that this was who he was. She could tell him in a thousand different ways and show him every day of their lives, but she wondered if his deep-seated self-doubt and loathing would every fully dissolve. Oftentimes, he alone was his own worst enemy. And _yes_, she accepted him still.

-:-

The candles were starting to burn down as the Doctor lit a fire in the fireplace. The evening was turning cool, and they curled up together on the plush rug in front of glowing warmth as they talked about their plans for the future.

"So, how soon were you thinking of getting married?" Rose asked, the question itself still sounding surreal.

"Is tonight too soon?" He raised a hopeful brow as he asked. "We could elope."

Rose giggled and shook her head. "As tempting as that offer may be, my mum would kill you if she didn't get a chance to plan a wedding."

"Fine," he pouted. "But let's make it as soon as possible. We don't need to have a lot of pomp and circumstance. Unless, of course, that's what you want."

"No, I don't want a big wedding. Just Mum, Dad, Tony, and a few friends from Torchwood. We could have the wedding in the back garden of the mansion. You said the TARDIS would be ready in just under a month, yeah? We could plan it for then. Our first trip out could be our honeymoon. What do you think?"

"Well, if we're not going to elope _tonight_, I supposed that will do as a compromise," he agreed. She smirked. Rose settled between his legs and leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

The Doctor's thoughts were churning. He still had another significant proposal to make, and if he were honest, it was the one that caused him the most trepidation.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"There's another type of wedding ceremony to consider – that is…if you'd want to," he ventured cautiously.

She tipped her head back and looked up into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

He drew a long breath and went on to explain. "When Time Lords join in marriage, they have a…well…a bonding ceremony. It's similar to an Earth ceremony in the way that the man and woman pledge themselves to each other for life, but it's also more. It's a complete joining of the mind. The two literally come together as one."

She turned in his arms and sat on her knees in front of him. "When you say a 'joining of the mind', you mean like…you'd be able to see my thoughts?"

"If you wanted me to, yes. But if there was anything you didn't want me to see, all you would have to do is imagine putting it behind a door and I wouldn't go through. You would be able to see my thoughts as well. But it wouldn't involve constantly reading each other's minds. We would be joined in thought only when we chose to be. But we would have a constant awareness of each other. I would be able to feel you through our link and you would feel me."

"Is that how it was for you with the other Time Lords?" she asked softly.

"In a way, yes. We were aware of each other's presence, but this would be stronger than that. This would be much more intimate and we would sense each other's feelings. You have to be absolutely sure about this though, Rose. If we did this, there would be no going back. We would be bonded for life."

"Till death do us part, yeah?"

"Yes."

Perhaps this was the sort of thing she should have taken a great deal of time to consider. But Rose knew this was something she wanted. She wanted to give this to him, and she also wanted to share such a connection with the man she loved. "I want that, Doctor," she told him decidedly. "You and me forever – that's what we're about."

The Doctor swallowed hard. "Are…are you sure? Absolutely sure? Because if you'd rather–"

She placed two fingers over his lips. She then replaced her fingers with her mouth, reaffirming her answer.

"That was another yes," she informed him, whispering across his lips.

"Your communication skills have my utmost admiration," he husked back, recapturing her lips. Despite the sultry quip, she had seen the somber weight in his eyes. This meant more to him than she could perhaps understand.

They eventually eased apart and resumed their reclining embrace, listening to the crackling of the fire, the Doctor gently caressing up and down her arm with one hand while the other drew lazy, circular patterns on her midriff. Rose rested her back against his chest and laced her fingers through his hand which rested caressed her waist. She was trying to think of the right way to bring up the next subject that was on her mind.

"Doctor? Were you…," Rose hesitated for a moment. This was a subject that had never been broached before. But if they were going to be married, if they were going to be _bonded, _then everything needed to be open between them. "Were you bonded with your wife…before? On Gallifrey?"

The Doctor's eyes seemed far away as he responded. "Yes, I was." Then he looked at her. "But that was different, Rose. What we have won't be the same."

Rose turned her gaze downward, misinterpreting what he was saying. When she spoke, her voice was small. "I know I'm not a Time Lord, and I don't know anything about bonding…or…how to use that sort of connection. But I can learn. I…"

The Doctor placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head to meet his gaze. "Rose," he smiled lovingly at her, then moved his hand to sweep his thumb across her cheek, "what I have with you is unlike anything I have ever felt before. I loved my wife, yes. But my marriage was one of…suitability based on family position and rank."

"That doesn't sound like you," she admitted.

"No. There were a lot of things the Time Lords did and believed that I didn't agree with. Even among my own people, I was sort of an…outcast, a rebel, I suppose."

Rose smiled. "Now _that_ sounds like you."

"One day, I finally stole the TARDIS and left. I couldn't wait to get away. Now I can never go back," he said, anguish evident in his eyes. "And once they were all gone, that just made the guilt even harder to bear. I might not have always agreed with them, but they were still my people. Now they're all gone. My friends, my family…"

"But they're not," Rose gently interjected. "They live on inside of you. You carry them with you – in your memory and in your hearts. And I'll carry that _with_ you if you'll let me. You have been alone for so long. But you're not alone anymore," she promised.

"Oh, Rose," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to ever think that you're second-best or just consolation now that my people are gone. You are _everything_ to me." Rose swallowed down the lump in her throat at his declaration. "After Gallifrey was destroyed, there were times when I thought I would never let myself feel again. But you changed that. You changed _me_."

He leaned into her, found her lips, and laid claim. Soft and tender became frenzied and passionate. Hands roamed, and touches became bold. The Doctor groaned, loud and deep, barely recognizing his own voice. He finally tore his mouth away, panting hard. He knew if he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to.

The Doctor tried to regain his thoughts, hoping this would come out right. "Rose, I don't think I could ever put into words just how I feel." He took a deep breath. "But I could _show_ you. And I want nothing more than to show you right now." He searched her face and hoped she would understand just what it was he was trying to say. "_Oh_, how I want to…" He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear the lusty fog. "But Time Lords don't have casual relationships, quick shags, one-offs… And I know that's not the sort of relationship we could ever have, regardless of whether or not we had pledge to mate for life. What we have is so much deeper. But…but Rose, I want…" He reached out and slowly trailed his fingers down her cheek. "I want to wait," he whispered. Then gave a pained, embarrassed little smile. During their latest heated round, Rose had been close enough to certain parts of his person to know that wasn't entirely true. "Well…certain aspects of my anatomy clearly have other ideas." She pinched her lips together to suppress a smirk. "But the first time we make love I want it to be with me as your husband and you as my wife. I want us to be bonded and belong to each other completely. What we have is sacred, Rose, and I want to treat it with reverence."

Rose took his hand from her face and kissed his palm. "Doctor, do you have any idea how different you are from most men?"

"Weeell, I think I've been told that once or twice. So are we talking good different or bad different?"

"Good different. Definitely. And I…I want that too," she admitted softly. "It just feels right. I want our bonding and wedding night to be perfect. And you are worth waiting for," she told him with certainty, but added with a breathless laugh, "Even if it won't be easy."

He leaned in to kiss her once more, then wrapped her in his arms as she lay against his chest.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"While we're on the subject of…well…you know." The Doctor smiled at her adorable shyness. "I was wondering if we would be…well…compatible. Would it be possible for us to have children?"

The Doctor looked down at her. "Before the changes in you I would have said no, most likely not."

"And now?"

"Now the changes in your DNA have made you in many ways similar to a Time Lord. Not identical. But still, similar enough that the two of us being able to have children together is a very real possibility. Is that something you would want?" he asked. The Doctor didn't have any definite desires either way, simply taking all of this a step at a time. But the more he thought about it the more a somewhat frightening wish stirred deep inside him.

"There was a time when I probably would have said no," Rose admitted. "I didn't think you and I would ever be together like this. I thought we'd just keep traveling as friends. I didn't think you would ever settle down, so neither would I. And that was enough for me because I loved you regardless of what you could give in return. I wasn't going to push you to give something you weren't ready or able to give. And the truth was I didn't much care for children back then. 'Right terrors' I used to call them. But then came Tony." Her face lit up at the mention. "And he's such a sweetheart; I just adore him." the Doctor smiled. "So my thinking has changed a bit. And now that we're gonna be together like this, I want _everything_ with you. I want to be able to give you children. I think the universe could use another Doctor or two," she grinned. "Maybe not right away. I think I'd like to wait a few years – have it be just the two of us for a little while. After all, there's no rush. We have plenty of time now. But what about you? Would you want to have children some day?"

The Doctor let out a long, slow breath. "If you were to ask me that just a year ago, I would have said no. Absolutely not. I was a father once before and I lost all of that. That was a part of me that I thought was gone forever. But then there was Jenny…" Rose squeezed his hand reassuringly. "And I realized that I could let myself feel that kind of love again. Even though it has the potential to hurt _so, so_ much, it's…it's _worth_ it, Rose." He looked deeply into her eyes as he continued to speak. "I want that with you, Rose. Only with you. I want you to be the mother of my children – children that wouldn't even be possible with anyone but you."

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "You wouldn't be the last of the Time Lords anymore. You'd be the first."

"Oh, Rose." He gave her a watery smile as he hugged her tight.

The Doctor wondered if his hearts were capable of feeling any emotion other than joy from this point forward.

He should have known the universe wasn't going to let him off quite that easily.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Rose were like a pair of randy teenagers the next morning as they made breakfast, grinning, stealing long kisses, and grazing against each other as they moved just so they'd have an excuse to touch.

The Doctor should have known it was too good to last. Just as they were finishing breakfast, Jackie arrived with an armful of catalogs and bridal magazines.

The Doctor and Rose just gaped at her.

"What?" Jackie put a hand on her hip. "You did say yes, didn't you?" she asked Rose.

"'Course I did – hold on, you mean you already knew?" Rose asked.

Jackie pointed to the Doctor. "This one here came to your dad and me and gallantly asked for your hand in marriage."

"You did?" Rose asked, slightly amused.

The Doctor held up his hands. "Fine, so call me old fashioned. I am over nine hundred, after all. And I don't know how 'gallant' it was. I just wanted to make sure your mum didn't slap me later on for not having been told sooner," he reasoned.

Jackie and Rose both chuckled at him and his endearing attempts at domestic.

Rose looked down at the pile of bridal and wedding magazines Jackie was stacking on the coffee table.

"Mum, look, we appreciate you wanting to help with the wedding and all, but we really don't want to make a fuss. We just want something very small – only a few guests."

The Doctor jointed in. "You wouldn't even have time to plan a big wedding. We're going to be joined as soon as the new TARDIS is ready for travel, which will be in less than a month."

"Less than a month!" Jackie shrieked. "You can't plan a decent wedding in less than a month. That's not even enough time to get a dress!"

"It'll be fine, Mum," Rose assured her. "And this is what we want."

Jackie finally relented, but she vowed to give Rose the wedding of her dreams, even if she did have less than a month to pull it off.

They agreed to let Jackie take care of all the details with two exceptions: Rose would pick her dress and the Doctor wanted input on the cake – banana flavored, decorated with edible ball-bearings. Jackie scoffed at this idea, but since it was his only request, she conceded.

Jackie left to begin making arrangements, and Rose agreed to meet her after lunch to start shopping for a dress.

"I still say we should've eloped when we had the chance," the Doctor said to Rose after Jackie had left.

Rose sighed. "It won't be that bad, and this will make Mum happy. At least this way you get to have your cake," she pointed out.

His face lit up at the mention of this. "Oooh, I wonder if we could have a little TARDIS put on top," he asked excitedly.

She just rolled her eyes. Despite his best efforts to embrace a few human customs for her sake, the Doctor was still the Doctor – alien and male.

-:-

Early that afternoon, Rose was getting ready to leave to meet Jackie when her mobile rang. After finishing the unexpected and unpleasant call, Rose rang off with a sigh. Was it too much to ask for just a _few_ days without trouble after having already saved the multiverse?

Apparently so. Rose went to the TARDIS' room to find the Doctor.

He knew the moment he saw her un-smiling face that something was wrong. "What is it, Rose?" he asked, laying aside the TARDIS tech he was tinkering with.

"I just talked to Dad. There's been an incident at Torchwood. Someone breached security and was able to gain access to the vault where we store some of our weapons. The weapons are gone," she told him gravely. "And believe me, that's not something you want falling into the wrong hands."

The Doctor visibly stiffened. "Is that something you want in _any_ hands?" he murmured darkly. He had carefully avoided condemnation of Torchwood, along with abysmal thoughts toward life-threatening missions Rose had surely undertaken – the details of which would undoubtedly make him shiver. But now, that general feeling of disdain was beginning to creep back in.

He Stood and crossed the room toward her. "How did this happen?"

"They're not completely sure, but they have an idea. There were some Torchwood agents who were sacked a few months back. They were constantly breaking protocol and were loose cannons to say the least. I think the only reason they were with Torchwood in the first place was in hopes of getting the chance to kill some aliens." The Doctor flinched at this, his fists clenching at his sides. "That was especially true for one of them in particular, and he swayed others in his direction. Apparently they've now decided to take matters into their own hands and form their own band of soldiers."

"And what was Torchwood doing with this stockpile of weapons in the first place?" he asked angrily, voice rising.

Rose was taken aback by his outburst. "What do you mean 'what were they doing with weapons'? They're for defense." she responded firmly, though trying to remain calm and not open this powder keg with him. Now was not the time.

The Doctor, however, thought otherwise. He scoffed. "And whose idea was that, hmm? Let me guess – Harriet Jones? Some things never change," he remarked contemptuously.

"This isn't the same Torchwood, Doctor. Remember? They're not the ones who shot down the Sycorax on Christmas day."

"Just give them the chance, Rose. You think they wouldn't do _exactly_ the same thing?"

"I told you, this Torchwood is different. My _Dad_ has seen to that. Do you honestly think I'd be working for them if they were like that?"

His expression darkened. "But they've changed you, haven't they, Rose? The day we were reunited again I seem to recall you were the one carrying a very large gun."

"For defense!" she shot back. "Would you rather I was defenseless against the Daleks? If I hadn't carried that weapon, we wouldn't be standing here having this argument because I'd be _dead_. And so would Donna's mum and granddad, and so would you. If Jack hadn't showed up and shot that Dalek when he did, we'd all be dead. Would you rather that?"

The Doctor scrubbed his hands down his face. "There are other ways, Rose. There are always other ways."

"Not always," she retorted. "Look, we don't go around using aliens for target practice. Standard protocol is to have our weapons set to stun. We don't shoot to kill unless it's absolutely necessary."

"And does that help you sleep at night, Rose?" he asked harshly.

"_Yes_. I can sleep at night knowing that I've done what I can to protect the Earth against threats." She shook her head. "I thought you were proud of what I was doing. 'Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth'. Was that just an act to hide your disgust?"

"That was different," he said angrily.

"Why? Because at the time you told me that, you weren't here and didn't have to watch?"

"Yes!" he yelled. "Do you think I like seeing you turned into a soldier?"

"If I am a soldier, at least I'm fighting on the right side!"

"That's what every soldier says," came his dark reply.

They both held each other's gaze, neither one moving. Finally, Rose continued. "Why don't you just admit what this is really about? This is about your hatred of Torchwood."

"Torchwood is the reason why I lost you," he said bitterly. "I should think you of all people would remember that."

"And _this_ Torchwood is the reason you got me back," she countered. "I should think you of all people would remember _that_. And you should be helping us, not passing judgment."

"Oh, I think Torchwood can do their killing just fine without my help."

Rose shook her head and looked away, then turned back to him. "And you've never killed anyone," she remarked, voice low and accusing.

She suddenly felt the full brunt of the Oncoming Storm being leveled at her. "_Yes_, I've killed!" he spat. "And I know how that destroys you inside. That's why I do everything in my power to _never_ take a life! I offer a choice to those who don't deserve it, and then it's their choice if they destroy themselves, not mine. But you wouldn't understand any of that, would you?" he continued sardonically. "It's all just a game to you. You think you're invincible now and nothing can touch you. But you could get hurt, Rose. You could _die_!"

"Is that what this is about? You think I just go rushing into situations without thinking twice because I think I'm immortal or something?" she asked incredulously. "_I'm_ not the one who acts first and thinks later. I don't go stupidly leaping into situations without giving thought to the consequences. Like oh, say…jumping on the back of a horse and crashing through a time mirror knowing full well at the time you might never make it back!"

"You're _still_ angry about that?"

"No!" She took a deep breath. "No. I'm trying to prove a point. And the point is, you're the last person to accuse someone of being reckless."

"Fine. I've made mistakes, I'm not perfect. I'm the first person to admit that. But I will not have you getting hurt. Why should you even be involved in this? I thought you would be through with Torchwood now. I don't want you continuing this, Rose," he told her strongly.

"_You _don't want me doing this?" Her voice took on a sarcastic edge. "Well, why don't you just toss me over your shoulder and drag me back to your cave? Let's get this straight, Doctor. Just because I'm gonna be your wife and be bonded to you, that doesn't give you the right to control me. This is _my_ decision," she said firmly.

"But don't you understand there are other ways to do this?" he asked. "You don't need deadly weapons to defend the universe. _I_ defend the universe without using a weapon."

"Well, that's easy for you to say, Doctor. You don't _have_ to carry a weapon because everyone else carries them for you."

Rose regretted the words the minute they were out of her mouth. That was just the thing Davros had said against him. She didn't mean that and she didn't want to hurt him. She was just so wound up and spoke out of anger.

The Doctor stood in tense silence for a moment, his chest rising and falling rapidly from heavy breathing. When he finally spoke, his voice was deathly calm. "So that's what you think? This is how you really feel – your true opinion of me? In that case, why are you even still here or care what I think?" he said icily, his arms folded over his chest "Go on, then. You've got your _weapons_ to recover."

At that, Rose turned and stormed out of the room. A second later, the sound of the front door was heard slamming shut behind her.

The Doctor swore under his breath. Exhaling deeply and rubbing his eyes, he walked to the living area. He leaned against the back of the couch, his head slumped down. Then he straightened up and kicked it angrily, which only succeeded in hurting his foot. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear Mickey-the-Idiot mocking him:

_"Did that help?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Did that hurt?"_

_"Yes."_

The Doctor realized that _he_ was more of an idiot than Mickey had ever been.

-:-

Twice the Doctor made to follow Rose, but never made it farther than the curb outside the building before heading back inside. He should have gone after her right away. He knew he was wrong for arguing with her the way he had. Rose was right, he should be helping in this, regardless of his opinion of Torchwood. But he didn't think Rose would even want him there now. He was afraid it would only makes the situation worse if he were to show up.

The Doctor paced around the flat for two hours growing more concerned by the minute. Rose should have been back by now or at least left word, he thought. Had something gone wrong? Was she alright? The unknown was driving him mad. He finally made up his mind to go find her whether she would be angry or not.

Just as he was heading for the door, the phone rang. He rushed over to answer it.

"Rose?" he asked quickly.

_"No, Doctor. It's Pete."_

The Doctor suddenly felt sick to his stomach at hearing the tone in Pete's voice. He knew it wasn't good.

"What's happened, Pete?" he asked in concern.

_"It's Rose,"_ he said, confirming the Doctor's fear. _"There was an incident with the mission and Rose has been injured. She's at Torchwood medical now."_

The Doctor didn't even wait for Pete to explain before he hung up and bolted out of the flat.

-:-

He made it to Torchwood in record time. Soon, a pinstriped blur was sprinting down the medical corridor in search for Rose. He was intercepted in the corridor by Pete.

"Pete! Where is she?" he asked the man, his tone desperate.

"Calm down, Doctor. She's fine."

"What do you mean _fine_? You said she was hurt!"

"She's been injured, but it's not too serious. Just give me a minute to explain." The Doctor was hardly listening, anxiously looking over Pete's shoulder in search for Rose.

"We were able to trace the weapons, and when our team arrived on scene, the perpetrators tried to use one of the advanced firearms against them. But they underestimated its power and ended up setting off an explosion."

"Idiots," the Doctor hissed through clenched teeth.

"Several members of our team were injured in the explosion, including Rose. But thank God no fatalities. Except, of course, those inside who had caused the explosion. Rose has some cuts and bruises and a broken arm, but the doctors have assured us that she's going to be just fine. In fact, they said that due to her DNA's regenerating capabilities, her arm should be completely healed in just three days and then the cast can come off. This could have been much worse."

"Is that supposed to make this alright? I need to see her," the Doctor said, while making his way around Pete.

Pete quickly stepped in front of him. "No."

"What? _Why_?"

Pete sighed. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't know before I called you that Rose didn't want me to. She doesn't want you here."

The Doctor's face fell as Pete's words hit him like a punch in the stomach. Was she still so angry that she didn't even want to see him?

"She's afraid of what you will say, and Rose has already been through enough today."

She was actually afraid to see him? He supposed he couldn't blame her for feeling that way. After the things he said during their argument about his hatred for weapons and the possibility of her being hurt, it was no wonder. _Rassilon_, he'd really messed things up this time. It tore his hearts out to think that Rose was hurt and she didn't feel that he could evenbe there for her. He wanted to be the first person she would turn to, not the last.

"Pete, please. Just let me see her," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but no."

"It's okay, Dad."

They both turned to see Rose stepping into the corridor.

"I just want to go home," she said, sounding exhausted. She wouldn't even look at the Doctor.

"I can take you back to the mansion if you'd like," Pete offered. "Your mum would be more than happy to look after you for a few days." _And that would give you some space from the_ _Doctor_, he stopped short of saying, but the words still hung in the air.

"Thanks, but I just want to go back to my flat and rest," she said, giving him a wan smile.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart. Come on, I'll give you both a lift."

The Doctor followed silently behind them, Rose never once making eye contact.

The short drive back to the flat was spent in awkward silence, the air thick with tension.

Pete helped Rose out of the car once they arrived. "If there's anything you need, just let me know." She nodded and gave him a small smile as he kissed her forehead. "Now I have to go tell your mum what happened. I didn't want her to worry, so I decided it was best to wait until I knew you were alright." He took a deep breath. "I guess it's time to go home and face the music."

_That makes two of us_, the Doctor thought to himself as he silently followed Rose into the building.

Once inside, Rose quickly made her way to her room and shut the door behind her without saying a word.

Rose leaned back heavily against the closed door. She was tired and in pain and just wanted to crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened. Her eyes caught sight of the ring on her finger and tears began to form. She desperately wished she could take back the hurtful things she'd said to the Doctor. She didn't mean it, and she wanted to go to him and try to make things right. The trouble was, she didn't know where to begin, nor did she have the strength. She ached for the feel of his arms around her. More than anything right now she just wanted him to hold her, allowing the memory of this day to fade away.

But that clearly wasn't going to happen. It was still early in the evening, but she was exhausted and just needed some rest. She let out a frustrated breath and walked over to her dresser. Rose pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. She slowly and painfully managed to get out of her clothes and proceeded to change into the clean, comfortable garments. It _would_ have to be her right arm that was broken, Rose thought bitterly to herself as she struggled to get changed with only the use of her left.

She felt a little better just having those soiled clothes off and replaced with something clean, but her face and neck were still streaked with dirt. She ran her left hand through her hair and winced at the knots that ensnared her finders. She retrieved her brush from the bathroom and sat back down on the edge of the bed and began working though the tangles as best she could.

Rose heard the door softly open behind her but didn't turn around. She knew who it was, and was surprised he had even come to her. Quiet footsteps approached, and then she felt the bed sink down beside her.

"Here, let me help you," the Doctor said softly as he took the brush from her hand.

He gently ran the brush through her hair, carefully working out the tangles as he came to them until her hair was smooth once again. Then he sat the brush aside and softly ran his fingers over her hair.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned close to her ear as he whispered, "I'll be right back."

The Doctor left the room and was back in less than a minute, carrying a steaming bowl of water and a flannel. He placed the bowl on the floor by the bed, and then he shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He dipped the flannel in the water and wrung it out, then brought it to Rose's face and gently began cleaning away the dirt.

Rose wasn't sure what to say or where to begin, so she was quiet and let him take the lead with this.

He sucked in a sharp breath when he brushed her hair back from her temple, revealing an angry, red welt. He very carefully swept over the tender flesh with whisper-soft touches, then proceeded to stroke down her neck.

Once he had finished, he placed the flannel back in the bowl and carried it to the bathroom, then returned with a towel and gently pat the skin of her face and neck dry.

Rose sat there in silence, staring down at her lap. The Doctor traced a finger gently down the cast on her arm as he quietly spoke. "If the TARDIS were ready right now, I could take care of this for you in the infirmary. I'm sorry I can't do that for you."

Rose swallowed, then replied with a slightly trembling voice. "It's okay. The doctors said my arm will be fine again in a few days."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "And what about us, Rose?" he asked tentatively.

She slowly lifted her head and looked at his face. His eyes were filled with such sadness that it broke her heart.

"Oh, Doctor," she cried. He whispered her name and drew her into his arms. "'M sorry," she mumbled into his chest.

"Shhh," he soothed her. "No, Rose, you don't have anything to be sorry for. None of this was your fault."

"But I said such…such awful things to you."

He took her face in his hands and smiled sadly. "We both said things we didn't mean. But it was my fault, Rose. I never should have said what I did or reacted that way. You were right, I should have been helping. I can't help thinking that if I'd been there, none of this would have happened."

"Doctor, this wasn't your fault. You always try to take responsibility for everything bad that ever happens, but you can't prevent everything. If you had been there then you would've been caught in the explosion, too. The only difference it would've made is that we'd both be injured, or worse."

"I'd rather it were me than you. I can't bear to see you hurt, Rose. That argument earlier wasn't just about my feelings for Torchwood or their weapons; it was about my fear of something happening to you. Rose, I have lost _everyone_ I've ever cared about in my life – everything that has ever mattered to me, but I _cannot_ lose you. I love you so much it terrifies me. I don't know if I could survive without you, and I wouldn't want to try. Once was enough. But I can't attempt to stop you from living your life, I know that. And I _am_ proud of you Rose – so very proud. That wasn't a lie. I don't see you as a soldier; I see you as a strong and courageous woman who's not afraid to stand up for others and do the right thing."

"That's what you taught me, Doctor. I learned that from you. You showed me a better way of living my life. That you don't just give up and let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away. _You_ taught me that. That's what we always did together, and that's what I tried to keep doing when we were apart, and that's what I want us to do again. Together."

"And we will," he assured her. "That's who we are, Rose, you and me together. The Stuff of Legend, remember? We'll have that life again. I promise. And I've had time to think about this, Rose, and I've decided that I want to help Torchwood with you. I know we'll be traveling again in the TARDIS, but if they ever need our help, we'll be there – both of us."

"You mean that?"

"I do. From now on we're a team. Hope & Glory, Mutt & Jeff, Shiver & Shake." Then added seriously, "Just remember that I'm Shake." Rose giggled, sniffling away the last of the tears.

The Doctor wrapped her in his arms. "Oh, Rose, I never want to argue with you again."

Rose chuckled softly against his chest. "That might be a hard to promise to keep, even with the best of intentions," she pointed out. "All couples have rows now and then; it's only natural. But the important thing is being able to work through it together and move on." Then she paused for a moment before continuing. "And you know…there is _one_ good thing about having an argument."

The Doctor arched a brow. "And what's that?"

She gave him her trademark, tongue-in-teeth grin. "You get to make up afterwards."

"And did you have something specific in mind for how to go about this?" he asked, while slowly leaning towards her.

"I just might," she replied, bringing her face closer to his.

He continued closing the distance between them. "Why don't you show me?"

"I think I will," she whispered against his lips.

Their kiss was slow and tender, like a whispered apology, both showing the other the depth of their love and soothing over the harsh words that had been spoken between them.

It wasn't long before it became more passionate and frenzied. Rose reached up instinctively to run her fingers through his hair and was painfully reminded of the cast on her arm as she let out a whimper. The Doctor instantly drew back.

"Are you alright, Rose?" he asked, concerned.

"It's just this bloody cast!" she said in frustration. "I know I should be happy that I only have to deal with it for three days, but that's still three days too long."

"Well, thankfully you have a rather brilliant and dare I mention dead-sexy doctor on 24 hour call," he said, giving her a wink.

Rose was inclined to agree.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was counting the hours until her arm would be fully mended and the infernal cast could come off. During that time, the Doctor saw to it that she quite literally didn't have to lift a finger. Anytime she tried to do something, he was instantly at her side and insisting on doing it for her. She had to remind him that she still had one good arm. It wasn't that she minded all the attention from him – she loved him for it; but she hated feeling so helpless.

The morning of the third day finally arrived. Rose woke to the sight of the Doctor sitting beside her on the bed, his back propped against the headboard. There were wires and bits of mechanical parts strewn across the bed. The Doctor was holding some sort of device in one hand, his sonic screwdriver held in the other. His brainy specs were perched on the end of his nose and he had a look of intense concentration on his face. She hadn't moved yet and was just enjoying the sight of him.

"Are you planning on watching me all day, or are you going to come over here and give me a proper good morning?" he asked, while still looking down at the device he was fiddling with in his hands.

"How did you know I was awake?" Rose asked in surprise.

He tapped the side of his head. "Superior Time Lord senses. I knew you were about to wake up several minutes before it occurred. Your breathing became less deep, you began to stir, and…" He put the device down and looked at her pointedly, "I knew the minute you opened your eyes and started staring at me because your heart rate began to increase." He smiled wickedly at her.

She let out a long sigh. "You do seem to have that effect on me. Even a Dalek pointed that out once," she admitted. "Now…what were you saying about giving you a proper good morning?" She reached up with her left arm and pulled his head down to her for a slow kiss.

"G'morning," she said softly as they pulled away.

"Good morning," he echoed cheerfully. "And this is going to be a very good morning, indeed. I believe it's time for this to finally go," he said, while pointing at her cast with the sonic.

"Yes please!" she said excitedly.

He ran the sonic screwdriver over her arm. "Fit as a fiddle," he proclaimed as she grinned happily, then he adjusted the setting and had the cast off her arm in just a few seconds.

"Oh, I can't wait to have a proper shower and scrub my arm!" she stated, rubbing her newly-freed arm vigorously. "That thing was so itchy!"

She hopped off the bed and was heading for the bathroom when she paused. "Hold on, what is all this stuff?" she asked while gesturing to the bed.

"I thought you'd never ask!" he said excitedly. "This…," he held the device up proudly, "is your wedding present!"

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "_You_ are my wedding present." He hummed happily in response.

"Well, I suppose this is for both of us, really. I made it using some of the internal components from the Dimension Cannon."

"How did you get that?" she wondered.

He grinned sheepishly. "Well…I might have just…picked it up in passing. But! I've managed to re-work this so it can be used to send a signal to the other universe. But it's going to need a lot of power to do so."

"That's what we were originally able to do, but we could only get the signal to last for a few seconds, and _you_," she pointed at the Doctor, "weren't looking at the time. We didn't have enough power for anything more than that, though. It wasn't until the walls between universes became weakened that I was actually able to be transported through."

"Ah, but you didn't have me working on it," he asserted smugly. "With enough power, we should be able to send a signal that will last about ten minutes. Think of it as sending a trans-dimensional wedding announcement."

"You could really do that?" she asked hopefully. "It wouldn't damage the walls between universes, or anything?"

"Nah, just a little pinprick signal, should be fine. And I've programed it to lock onto the TARDIS. We'll only get this one chance, though. It'll only be stable for a few minutes before the circuits blow."

"So we'll be able to talk to them again! We can tell the other Doctor and Donna about our engagement!" she said excitedly.

"Yes we can!" he assured her.

"When can we do it?" she asked anxiously.

"Is today soon enough?" She squealed and threw her arms around him, then snogged him senseless in reply.

-:-

"ROSE!" she heard the Doctor cry excitedly as she finished getting dressed. She followed the sound of his voice and ran to the TARDIS' room, where she was promptly stopped in her tracks by what she saw inside. Sitting in the center of the room was now a large, trunk-like coral structure about four feet wide and reaching almost to the ceiling.

"I don't believe it," she said in amazement. "She literally grew overnight!"

"Wait till you see inside," the Doctor beamed, hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels excitedly.

"Inside?" she asked in disbelief.

He took her hand and led her around to the other side where there was a narrow opening. She squeezed through behind him and found herself in what was the beginning stage of a console room. At the moment it was only about the size of a large closet, but they knew it would soon be even bigger. She turned a circle, surveying her surroundings, then faced the Doctor with a dazzling grin.

"It's bigger on the inside!" she cried as she jumped into his arms.

He swung her happily back and forth in his arms in a moment not unlike the one they shared after being reunited again after their trip to Krop Tor.

"It won't be long now, Rose! And once the chameleon circuit is fully formed, she'll have a familiar-looking blue exterior," he joyously proclaimed.

-:-

Later that morning, the Doctor and Rose brought the transdimentional communication device to Torchwood to wire it into a suitable power supply. Dr. Malcolm Taylor was more than happy to assist the Doctor, and the two began work straight away.

"We can set this to an oscillation of fifteen Malcolms per second," Malcolm said excitedly.

"Fifteen what?" the Doctor asked.

"Fifteen Malcolms. It's my own little term. A wavelength parcel of ten kilohertz operating in four dimensions equals one Malcolm," he explained.

"You named a unit of measurement after yourself?" the Doctor asked, bemused.

"Well, it didn't do Mr. Watt any harm…furthermore, one hundred Malcolms equals a Bernard."

"And who's that, your dad?"

Rose chuckled as she continued to watch the two geeks in action.

She attempted to tamp down her anxiety over the upcoming transmission. It wasn't that she feared it wouldn't work. She knew it _would_. Which left her to wonder just how the Doctor's counterpart would take the news. He was a new man, but she still held a place in his hearts. She didn't want to hurt him in any way. On the other hand, if the news didn't faze him, that might hurt a touch, too.

She sighed. It was complicated all around. But then, loving the Doctor had never been anything but. Regardless, he deserved to know. They owed him this much.

It wasn't long before the device was ready to transmit the signal. Rose stood nervously at the Doctor's side in front of the monitor that was wired into the system.

"Here we go," said the Doctor, brimming with anticipation as he engaged the switch and sent out the signal.

The grainy image on the monitor slowly began to focus, then went blank. "Come on, come on!" the Doctor growled, giving the monitor a whack. "Malcolm!" he called out, "increase the Bernards per second!"

The image again began to take shape. The blurred picture gradually cleared until they were face to face with a familiar man in a bow tie.

_"Ah, well this explains it. I might have known it was you. Are you checking up on me already?"_ Eleven asked cheekily.

"Oi! What kind of a hello is that?" The Doctor asked in an offended tone. "Still rude and not ginger I see," he muttered.

_"That goes for both of us, apparently. Now hold on. Don't go anywhere – not that you'd up and disappear since I'm assuming you wanted to chat. But then, we're essentially talking about myself here, and there's no telling what I might do."_ said Eleven. _"But my point was, and I _did_ have a point…a rather _brilliant_ point, I might add. Which is to be expected, of course…"_

"Is that what I sound like?" the Doctor asked Rose, slightly aghast.

She shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

_"Excuse me. Time Lord talking here. Pay attention. As I was saying, I think there's someone here who might like to say hello."_ He then turned and called over his shoulder. _"Donna, there's something out here you might like to see."_

_"If it's green, slimy or has tentacles, I think I'll pass this time, thank you very much,"_ they heard a familiar voice reply.

The Doctor smirked. Same old Donna, he thought to himself.

_"Donna Noble, you know you love tentacles,"_ Eleven cajoled.

_"You realize that sounded pervy, right?"_

_"Only to a pervy human mind. Now, I hate to be a bother, but we're short on time. Just come take a look,"_ he encouraged.

With a roll of her eyes, Donna came up and peered over his shoulder at the view screen. She gasped. _"Doctor! I can't believe it's you! IT'S ME, DONNA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" _she yelled, as if they had a bad connection.

The Doctor winced and took a step back. "I can hear you just fine, Donna. I'm not deaf, you know. At least, I wasn't," he muttered while rubbing his ears, then he quickly added, "I have something important to tell you both, but it's taking a lot of power to send this signal and we've only got about ten minutes."

_"You wouldn't happen to be burning up a sun by any chance, would you?"_ Eleven asked suspiciously.

The Doctor looked at Rose and gave her a wink. "I only do that for Rose," he replied. "Now listen, Rose and I have a very important announcement to make..."

_"Doctor, are you pregnant?!"_ Donna interrupted excitedly.

Eleven's eyebrows shot up, Rose snorted in laughter and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "No, Donna, I'm not pregnant," the Doctor replied exasperatedly.

_"Well, you never can tell when it comes to you – nothing would surprise me." _Then her face lit up once more. _"Is Rose pregnant?"_

"No!" they both said in unison.

"Well…," the Doctor amended in a husky tone as he turned to Rose, "not yet, anyway."

Rose blushed deep red. "Time and place, Doctor," she muttered to him in embarrassment while jabbing him in the side with her elbow. She cleared her throat. "We're…well…that is to say…we're getting married," she finally announced.

_"You mean to say he _actually_ worked up the nerve?"_ Donna asked in disbelief. _"Now _that_ calls for congratulations!"_

_"It does, indeed,"_ Eleven agreed with a soft smile.

Biting her lip, Rose met his eyes on the screen. She could see it then, true happiness. He wanted this for her. He truly did. And it was not in spite of deep lingering feelings he might have for her – it was _because_ of them.

_"When's the big day?"_ Donna wanted to know.

"Three weeks from today," the Doctor announced happily.

Rose looked at the way the two Doctors regarded each other. She wasn't sure if something telepathic was going on or if they just knew each other well enough that words of communication were not necessary. But either way, silent understanding, acceptance and agreement seemed to pass between them. This was always meant to be, both knew.

They spent the next few minutes catching up, and the Doctor was thrilled to tell Eleven about the progress the new TARDIS had made. Then he pulled out some photos of the TARDIS he kept in his jacket for whenever he ran into Jackie, and happily displayed them. Eleven marveled at the photos like a proud uncle. Then Donna filled them in on some of the adventures they'd been having together. Hearing their stories made Rose all the more eager to be back out their traveling again with her own Doctor. Although, Donna's story about their encounter with vampire fish people in Venice was one trip Rose did not mind missing out on.

Time was running out, as always seemed their way. But before the communication ended, Donna and the Eleventh Doctor promised to tell Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey and Jack about the Doctor and Rose's upcoming union, and said they would all be celebrating for them on that day. A few seconds later, the power system gave out and the transmission came to an end.

The Doctor put his arm around Rose. She leaned her head against his shoulder and spoke. "I think he's happy for us. I mean…_really_ happy."

He pulled her more tightly to his side. "He _is_ happy for us, Rose. Always has been. We both knew this was…well…the only way."

Rose nodded against him. "Do you miss it?" she asked softly. "The other universe, the TARDIS, your friends...?"

The Doctor swallowed thickly, then answered with honesty. "I'd miss you more." She looked up into his eyes. "I'd say this has been a day to celebrate. What'd you say?" he asked.

"Do you have something in mind?" she questioned with a small grin.

"Just wait and see. We'll go back to the flat so you can get changed, and then…," he waggled his eyebrows at her, "prepare to be dazzled, Rose Tyler."

Just like that, the solemn mood lifted, but it didn't feel like a diversionary tactic. This was simply them, as it should be.

"You think you're so impressive," she said playfully.

"I _am_ so impressive," he assured her smugly.

-:-

The Doctor paced impatiently outside Rose's door. He'd traveled with women of various species for countless years and he _still_ didn't understand why it took them so long to get ready. Honestly, it only took him five minutes! But in all fairness, all he did was change his tie. But he'd made dinner reservations for them and he didn't want to be late. This wasn't exactly the sort of thing he normally did; and if he was going to do it, he wanted to do it right. This was becoming his theme.

It was rather inconvenient not having all of time at his fingertips and being able to arrive somewhere at any time he wished with just the flip of a switch. Now he actually had to keep a schedule. Fortunately for him, that was only temporary. At least he'd taken care of their transportation, he thought to himself. So whenever Rose was _finally_ ready, they could be there immediately.

All of his impatient thoughts flew out of his head, however, the moment Rose stepped into the room. She was wearing a long, silky evening gown in a rich golden shade. His eyes trailed down from the spaghetti straps revealing her creamy shoulders, to the way it hugged her curves, down to the slit that ran from her ankle and stopped just above her knee. She had on a pair of matching, strappy heels and her hair was arranged in loose curls on top of her head with a few strands gently framing her face. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen a more gorgeous sight, and she quite literally took his breath away.

"You look beautiful," he finally managed to say, his voice coming out in almost a whisper.

"For a human," she corrected.

He shook his head. "I have seen every species from every galaxy the universe over, and I can quite honestly say that you are the most gorgeous woman of all."

"I think someone's prejudiced," she said with a blush. "But thank you. And…you're not too bad yourself," she assessed, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands came to rest on her waist. They shared a slow kiss that would have kept them right in this flat if one of them didn't regain their wits soon. With reluctance, he released her and offered his arm.

"Shall we, Dame Rose?"

"Yes we shall, Sir Doctor," she giggled, as she took his arm.

She started to head for the door, but the Doctor remained firmly in place. She cocked her head quizzically. "I thought we were going _out_ for dinner."

He smiled mischievously as he reached into his pocket. "Oh, I can assure you we are." He pulled a yellow disk from his pocket and held it proudly. "Transportation," he stated.

"How did you get that?" she asked in disbelief as she recognized the dimensional transport she had used in her travels between parallel worlds.

"Well, I just…sort of…borrowed it," he said sheepishly while tugging on his ear.

Rose smirked and shook her head. "Just how many things have you 'borrowed' from Torchwood? No, on second thought, I probably don't want to know."

"I won't need it once our TARDIS is operational, but for now it can be quite handy. Of course, it can't take us to parallel universes now that the walls have closed, but I've made some modifications to it so we can go just about anywhere on Earth with the push of a button," he informed her proudly.

A wide grin broke out across Rose's face. "So, where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise," he grinned. "Now hold on tight. Allons-y!"

-:-

They had disappeared in a flash of light, and seconds later found themselves standing on a city sidewalk. Amazingly, no one seemed to even notice their sudden appearance.

"Humans can be so unobservant," the Doctor remarked when Rose mentioned it. "No one ever notices the TARDIS materializing, either."

Rose surveyed her surroundings, trying to get her bearings and figure out just where they were. It didn't take her long, however, when her eyes fell upon the Eiffel Tower.

"We're in Paris!" she exclaimed.

"The one and only," the Doctor confirmed. "I thought we could do with a change of scenery. What'd you think?"

"I think I'm gonna turn you into a romantic yet!" she proclaimed with a grin.

"Rose Tyler, if you ever repeat that–" he began sternly, but was promptly silenced by her lips. His face was flushed and eyes glazed when she pulled back. "Then again, there might be something to be said for romance," he reassessed, Rose smirking triumphantly.

They were just a few blocks from the restaurant, and once they arrived, Rose was surprised to find out the Doctor actually _had_ made reservations and didn't just use the psychic paper to slip in. They were seated at a private, candle-lit table on the balcony.

It gave Rose a thrill of pleasure hearing the Doctor order for them in fluent French. He did say he spoke every language. Although, Rose thought to herself, she could listen to him read the phone book and still go weak in the knees.

"You're quiet tonight," he noted softly near the end of their dinner.

Rose smiled at him, her eyes enchanted. "I guess I'm still just trying to remind myself this is real. And tonight, here with you…everything about it…it's just so perfect."

"Anything for you, love," he told her as he reached across the table and took her hand.

It made her stomach flutter to hear him use such an endearment. There was a time when she thought the Doctor would never cross that line with her; thought they could never be more than best friends. She still couldn't believe they had reached this point in their relationship.

"I can't believe that in three weeks you and I will be _husband_ and _wife_," she remarked in awe.

The Doctor smiled, slow and seductive. "If the TARDIS was fully operational right now, I'd be tempted to skip ahead three weeks and marry you immediately," he confessed.

"Ah, but I still have to get a dress. So if we skipped ahead, you wouldn't get to see me in my wedding gown," she reasoned.

"It wouldn't matter." He grinned devilishly at her, then leaned closer. "You won't be wearing it for long, anyway."

Rose sputtered and choked on her food. He just smiled innocently at her and continued eating. The next three weeks were going to be the longest of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks passed in a flurry of activity. Rose found her perfect wedding dress and was able to rush through the fittings to have it ready in time.

She was surprised at how well the Doctor had taken to his few weeks of Earth-bound domestic life. Of course, he found plenty of projects to keep himself occupied. He had set to work 'modifying' all of the appliances, and every device in the kitchen was now sonic. He then set out to make the flat bigger on the inside by adding an entire second floor — just how he had managed to do that or why they even needed it, Rose still didn't understand. Though she suspected it was going to be his version of a man cave. It was already starting to fill up with various projects he was working on. He cloaked it with a perception filter so passersby would be none the wiser of the structural changes to the building. He and Rose had decided they would keep the flat as a sort of 'home base' for whenever they came back for visits.

The TARDIS continued growing at a rapid rate and now stood proud as a Police Public Call Box in the center of the spare room. It now had a finished console room, small kitchen, the beginnings of an infirmary, and a small bedroom. The simple bedroom was just fine with the Doctor and Rose, because they both knew that once they had a chance to use the room, the décor would not be the center of their focus.

With the TARDIS ready for travel just days before the wedding, the Doctor and Rose couldn't resist the urge to take it for a trial run. They decided on a quick trip to New Earth for their maiden voyage. Somehow, it just seemed appropriate. The trip quickly turned sour, however, when the Doctor learned, much to his horror, that the parallel version didn't have apple grass, but rather _pear_. Once they made it back, the Doctor went immediately to the sink and began vigorously scrubbing the soles of his trainers to remove all traces of the offending odor while vowing never to set foot on that planet again.

"As if cat nuns weren't bad enough," he had grumbled. "_This_ is the absolute limit!"

Rose was quite proud of the way she had managed to keep the amusement off her face. Well, okay, maybe she didn't manage to keep the amusement off her face entirely, but at least she didn't openly laugh at him. Okay, maybe she _did_. But at least she had managed to get herself under control. Eventually.

-:-

The night before the wedding had finally arrived, and the Doctor was helping Rose pack her things into the TARDIS.

"But Rose," he whined, as he carried the last items into the new ship, "that's the silliest thing I've ever heard of. There is no reason for us to spend tonight and the beginning of the day tomorrow apart just because of some daft superstition!"

"But Mum's insisting on it. And you _don't_ want to cross her just before becoming her son-in-law. Besides, with our history, we need all the luck we can get," Rose rightfully pointed out. "Plus, we'll still be together at the mansion tonight, just in separate rooms." A slow smile stole across her face as she stepped closer to him, arms draping around his neck. "And I promise to make it up to you tomorrow night…"

His face instantly brightened while his eyes simultaneously darkened — an arousing contrast, she noted. "Oh, I'll hold you to that." Then he leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

He pulled back slightly. "So, are you ready to take the TARDIS on one more trial run?" he asked with an enthusiastic glint in his eye.

"All set!" she answered eagerly, then quickly added in warning, "Just make sure we don't end up arriving a year late for our own wedding."

The Doctor gave her an affronted look. "Rose Tyler, are you mocking my driving skills?"

"Nope. Because that would mean you actually _had_ driving skills to mock," she teased.

"Oh, I'll show you driving skills," he vowed. "I'll park her precisely in her place in the back garden. Spot on."

They both wanted to have the TARDIS there during the ceremony. Partly so they could make a quick exit, but also to have it as a part of the wedding. The TARDIS was going to be in the center of the wedding arch on the lawn. Jackie hadn't exactly been thrilled with this decorating concept, but she had also known it was pointless to argue. And this was the Doctor and Rose, after all, so somehow it just seemed appropriate.

The Doctor began dancing around the console, turning knobs, twisting dials and pulling levers, then spread his arms in glee as he released the handbrake and their magnificent, new ship was set in flight. Rose hadn't seen him this excited since right after he regenerated that Christmas and took her out on their second, first trip together.

The Time Rotor hummed happily as the TARDIS materialized in her exact spot for the impending wedding.

-:-

After dinner that night, the Doctor escorted Rose to the door of her room to say goodnight. They were both grinning and feeling giddy, but suddenly became serious as they reached her door, the atmosphere thick with anticipation for what the next day would bring.

The Doctor reached out to cradle her face in his hands, gently sweeping his thumbs over the swell of her cheeks. She slid her hands up to his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"_Rose_…," he whispered against her lips before closing the distance between them and kissing her until they were both breathless.

He pulled back, both of them breathing heavily. He slid his arms around her waist, her hands still fisted in his shirt, then leaned down to whisper. "Tomorrow night at this time, you will be _mine_." His hot breath ghosted over her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

If it had been any other man, she would have felt put-off by his possessiveness, but she wanted to belong to him — _did_ belong to him, as much as _he_ belonged to her.

"Only yours," she confirmed in a whisper. "And you'll be _mine_."

"Always," he responded, his eyes dark and voice low as he took possession of her mouth once more.

The moment was the definition of sensual bliss. It was perfect. With the exception of their past argument and her injury, nearly every moment between them since being reunited had been perfect.

Almost too perfect.

This had been weighing at the back of Rose's mind, but she had pushed it aside. With the solemn reality of their impending union so close at hand, Rose knew this finally had to be addressed. She didn't want to begin their new life with this lingering doubt.

"Doctor," she whispered, as their foreheads touched and breath mingled. "There's something I…need to be sure of."

"That I'm dead clever, devilishly handsome, and all yours…so why be in separate rooms tonight?"

She gave a short laugh, but remained serious. "That you're really certain about all this."

"Of course I am," he responded without hesitation, an edge of hurt finding its way into his tone at the very question.

"And that you're doing this for the right reason," she finished.

He pulled back to see her face. "Why do you say that, Rose?"

She breathed in heavily. "You've thrown yourself into this new life we have together completely. You've done 'domestic' without complaint, been completely open with me about your feelings, and in some ways been so different from the man you were before."

He furrowed his brow. "And that's a problem?"

"_No_." She shook her head and drew another breath. "I mean…I can't even describe how I feel about being able to reach this point together, and I'm certainly _not_ complaining. It's just that…I can't help but wonder if this life is an escape for you from the other one. An escape from the other universe and…any regrets."

He swallowed forcibly. "I suppose it is, in some ways. I won't lie about that. This is a new start for me — a new universe where I never made a mistake, never fought a war, never…took a life." She started to interject, but he shook his head and continued. "But the memories of those things cannot simply be left behind and forgotten, regardless of the universe. I know that full well. And I also know what I'm capable of and can't deny that I'm afraid of how I might taint this life as well."

Rose gazed into his ancient eyes, feeling a measure of the pain he bore. "But I also have _you_ now. And though I could never saddle _any_ mortal being with the task of my redemption, you've made me better. Stronger. Braver. And you've taught me to move _past_ regrets. That, Rose Tyler, is why I've embraced this life with you as I have. I'm not running from regrets. I'm trying to finally stop creating them."

There were some moments when words were not enough, nor were they needed, and this was one of those times. Instead, Rose pulled his lips to hers in another long, thorough kiss. It wasn't pretty. It was mixed with the saltiness of tears, lacked finesse and was a little rough and desperate, but its imperfections made it more real, solidifying the moment.

Neither one wanted to relinquish their hold on the other but knew they had to eventually. Rose sighed against the Doctor's chest after finally easing their lips apart, simply embracing each other.

"We really should get some sleep, you know." Rose looked up into his face with a sultry twinkle in her eye. "And I have a feeling I won't be getting much sleep tomorrow night, so I better make sure I'm well rested."

A slow smile crept across the Doctor's face. "In that case, Rose Tyler, pleasant dreams."

"Oh, I'm sure they will be," she said in a silky tone.

"No regrets," he both declared, and also sought final confirmation from her.

"No regrets," she breathed in affirmation, as she slipped behind the door.

-:-

Time never seemed to move more slowly for the Doctor than it did the next day. They had planned on an evening ceremony because Rose, endearing romantic human that she was, wanted to be married by candlelight. He had agreed to the idea at the time, but now was wishing they'd planned on a dawn ceremony. After several unsuccessful attempts to sneak in and see Rose (honestly, just how _did_ Jackie manage to intercept him every time? She must've had spies planted around the house, he concluded), he went downstairs and quickly became on a first name basis with the members of the catering staff as he sampled all the nibbles.

Meanwhile, Jackie was in the upstairs wing helping Rose with her hair.

"I can't believe you're not going to have a proper wedding ring," the mother of the bride complained.

I _have_ a wedding ring, Mum."

"That's not a wedding ring, it's an engagement ring. It's custom to have both."

"Well, the Doctor and I were never ones to follow custom. Besides, this is the only ring I want. It's _more_ than enough for me."

"So you're just gonna take this one off before the ceremony then put it right back on again?"

"Yep," Rose replied, popping the 'P' and, much to Jackie's annoyance, managing to sound just like the Doctor.

Jackie sighed in final resignation. "Well, as long as you're happy, sweetheart. Now, are you finally gonna show me the Doctor's ring that you've been so secretive about?"

Rose smiled and walked over to her bureau and took out the silver ring. She handed it to Jackie who looked closely at the inside.

"This looks like the same swirly engraving that your ring has."

"It's Gallifreyan," Rose explained, "the Doctor's language. His name is engraved in mine, and I think this is my name in his."

"Where did you get it?" she asked.

"This is gonna sound daft, but…the TARDIS gave it to me."

"What?"

"It's hard to explain, but ever since I opened the heart of the TARDIS and looked inside, I've had this…connection with her. It's almost like…I can sense what she's feeling sometimes, and I think she can sense my thoughts as well. I'd been wondering what I should do about a ring for the Doctor. Just gettin' him something from a shop didn't seem right somehow. Then one night on one of the rare occasions when the Doctor was actually sleeping, I woke up and it was almost as if the TARDIS was calling to me. I went to her room and walked inside, and I found this on the console," she said, indicating to the ring.

"Well, I suppose nothing should surprise me anymore," Jackie said, shaking her head in bemusement as she gave the quizzical alien ring, suitably intended for a quizzical alien, back to Rose.

Jackie was still helping Rose with the final preparatory rituals when they heard the familiar whooshing sound of the TARDIS materializing outside. They both ran to the window.

"It can't be," Rose murmured as she peered out the window at the second TARDIS now sitting on the back garden. She quickly ran out of the room and downstairs to the back door, all the while with Jackie calling after her.

"You can't go down there yet! The Doctor isn't supposed to see you before the wedding!" Her protests were in vain, however, as Rose continued her sprint out the back door.

The Doctor was already standing out there transfixed, as mesmerized by the sudden appearance of the new blue box as she was.

The door creaked open and a familiar man stepped outside wearing a top hat, white scarf and long coat tails.

"I hope I'm not late," Eleven called to the Doctor and Rose. "I always have been rubbish at weddings…especially my own."

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed in astonishment.

Then Donna stepped out of the TARDIS. "Blimey, that was an even worse ride than usual! And with your driving, that's saying something."

"_What_!"

She was followed by Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Captain Jack.

"_WHAT_!"

Then the Doctor turned to Eleven, whose presence shouldn't even be a potential. "But that's impossible!"

"You know, you _really_ should stop saying that," Eleven smirked. "You didn't think we'd miss this event, did you?"

"But how?" the Doctor asked, his eyes still wide in astonishment.

"Ah, _that_ is a rather long story. Not boring, just long. Long and not boring. Suffice it to say, there were these very peculiar and bothersome…cracks in the universe." Then he raised an eyebrow at his counterpart. "I'm surprised you didn't notice anything from here."

"I've been busy!" he said in defense.

"Yes, I can imagine," Eleven replied in a knowing tone while glancing between the Doctor and Rose. "Anyway, everything is fine once again thanks to me, but there was still a tiny little crack left that I was able to stabilize so we could slip through. It should hold safely for a few hours giving us enough time to join in this notable nuptial occasion! Then I'll just close it off once we've left."

"I'm so glad you're here!" Rose said happily as she stepped forward to give Eleven a hug, "All of you!"

Then they heard Jackie clear her throat behind them. They turned to see her standing in a formidable pose, hands on her hips. "Just what'd you think you're doing, young lady?"

Rose looked sheepish. "Well, you couldn't expect me not to come down and say hello. Besides, the Doctor still hasn't seen me in my dress yet."

Jackie threw her hands in the air. "Fine, I give up. As if _this_ one," she pointed to Rose's soon-to-be-husband, "wasn't giving me enough trouble, now there are two of 'em. Just make sure that _this_ one," she then indicated to Eleven, "stays out of my kitchen. I remember what he's like, and I don't want to be cleaning up fish custard for the next two days," she said sternly.

Eleven frowned while Donna snorted in laughter. "Oh, she's got you pegged, mate!"

Just then Pete appeared holding his mobile. "Right, well…I suppose I can call Torchwood back and tell them we're not being invaded after all." Then he reconsidered. "Although, I suppose this _is_ an alien invasion — just not a hostile one." He shook his head and walked back into the house. Just another typical day with the Doctor, he thought to himself.

This new group of unexpected guests then had a few moments to begin getting reacquainted. For Rose, seeing this other version of the Doctor again — the version that _her_ Doctor would have become someday if not for events unfolding as they had — caused a strange sort of wistfulness. She clearly held a special place in his hearts even still, but the look in his eyes when they met hers just wasn't quite the same. The Doctor, _her_ Doctor, had explained before this Eleventh version's creation that although he would have the same memories, the Doctor's love would remain safely and strongly within his current self. It was a bit strange, seeing a version of the Doctor who was so different in that regard, but at the same time she was glad that it was this way.

She knew how the Doctor had anguished over her absence after their separation, and she would not want that for any version of him. This new Doctor was free to have a new beginning, with his special and sacred regard for her lifting his hearts, but not weighing them down by a life without her, secure in the knowledge that she was loved by a part of himself. And he was not alone, either. There was Donna, brilliant, fiery Donna, who had stayed by his side, accepted this new man for who he was and who he'd been, and gave him the same loyal friendship, fierce devotion, and perhaps a prudent hand to stop him when he needed it, just as she always had.

And when it came to the men Rose loved, these two Time Lords were not the only ones present who represented her complicated love life. There was a time when it would have been awkward, she considered, to have Mickey at her wedding as she pledged herself to another man. There was a time when it would have even hurt him. And there was a time when seeing Mickey with another woman would have stung her, too — the woman in question being the Doctor's former companion, Martha. Their body language — the way they stood close to each other and shared telling glances — clearly spoke of something deeper. The two had departed the TARDIS together the last time Rose had seen them in the other universe, just after towing the Earth home. If Rose were to bet, she would wager now that they'd been together since.

Yes, there was a time when it all would have been a much different story. But _this_ was the story that was meant to be written. Even Sarah Jane, who had known the Doctor before Rose and seen facets of his nature that Rose had yet to discover, seemed to not only accept with ease that the Doctor was meant for this life he was about to embark upon, but looked at him with a kind of wise regard that said maybe she knew, deep down, that someday he was going to have this. Maybe there was a time when she even wished it could have been her. There was no resentment in the older woman's eyes on this day, however. Only joy. The testament of a deep and solemn friendship that had stood the test of time.

And then there was Jack, and, well…he was an enigma unto himself. If Rose considered _this_ impossible man too long, this already implausible day would gain a few more degrees of madness. Suffice it to say, she and the Doctor were surrounded with the most atypical and perfect circle of friends to share in this pivotal day of their lives.

-:-

After everyone had a chance to say a proper hello to each other, Donna glanced over at the Doctor and Rose's TARDIS sitting center-stage at the end of the aisle. "Are you gonna keep the TARDIS parked there for the wedding?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course we are!" the Doctor replied. "It just wouldn't be right not to have her there. And besides, the TARDIS was just _made_ for weddings. Think about it: She's something old, yet at the same time something new, something borrowed…" Eleven raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, well, that was such a long time ago," Ten waved his hand dismissively. "It can hardly be considered stealing after all this time, now can it?" He cleared his throat. "Now, where was I? Ah yes, and definitely…something blue. You see? It was just meant to be!"

The Doctor's attention was then drawn to his previous TARDIS. "Speaking of something blue, is it just me, or is this TARDIS even more…_blue_ than usual?"

"I was hoping you'd notice," said Eleven happily. Then he and Donna exchanged smug looks. "We redecorated. Care to take a look?"

The Doctor and Rose were eager to see the old — or in this case _new_ TARDIS again. They stepped inside and surveyed the new surroundings.

"You've changed the desktop theme," the Doctor noted.

"So what do you think?" Eleven asked.

"It's beautiful," Rose commented.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Very…flash," The Doctor remarked. "Although, I still prefer the old look. It just feels more…homey."

"Homey?" Eleven quirked an eyebrow. "Just how domesticated have you become?"

Rose linked her arm around the Doctor and pressed into his side as she said, "Oh, not nearly as domesticated as he's going to be. I have _plans_ for him." The Doctor grinned goofily and made a happy sound in his throat as he leaned in closer to Rose.

"Oi!" Donna cut in, "Save it for the honeymoon. We're all standing right here, you know.

Then Sarah Jane spoke up, ever the voice of reason. "Come on, ladies. Let's go to the wardrobe and find dresses for the wedding! We have to be properly attired for an event like this." The other women squealed with excitement, and this small sisterhood of sorts who shared a common, unbreakable bond, made their way down the corridor.

As the women were enthusiastically looking through the vast array of gowns in the TARDIS' wardrobe, Martha took the opportunity to start a conversation with the woman she had once thought of as her rival.

"You know," Martha began, "there was a time when I was quite jealous of you."

"Of me?" Rose queried. "Why?"

Martha laughed. "Oh, you are kidding, right? You were practically all he ever talked about when we were traveling together. It was always, _'Rose this'_ and _'Rose that'_ and _'If Rose were here right now, she'd say exactly the right thing.'_ Even when he had to erase his memories to become human and didn't even know who _he_ was, he still remembered you. He sketched your picture in his journal, and on the page beside it wrote: Perfect Rose. But said you were always walking away…"

He had told Rose how much he'd missed her, but she didn't realize he had let anyone else in close enough to know what he was feeling. She just assumed he had kept his feelings bottled inside as he usually did back then.

"That must have been hard for you," Rose said with genuine empathy.

"Yeah, it was," Martha admitted. "I guess I can tell you this now, but I had a serious crush on him." They both giggled.

"How could you not?" Rose grinned. "I mean — he's gorgeous!"

"I know!" Martha grinned in agreement. "But it was obvious there was only one woman for him. And seeing how strongly he felt for you made me realize how much I wanted that, too. I wanted a man who would look at me like I was his entire universe. And now I've found him," she disclosed.

"Mickey?" Rose asked with a knowing smile.

Martha smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I realize I haven't even known him very long, but it doesn't matter. I…well, I _love_ him."

"Oh, Martha, I'm so happy for you," Rose said while giving her a hug. "Both of you. Mickey…well…he's an amazing bloke. He deserves someone like you."

"You know, it's funny how things work out. Mickey told me about how he used to always feel second best to the Doctor. And I used to feel second best to you. But Mickey and I were never really meant to be with either of you — he and I were meant for each other. And now you and I both ended up with the men we were always destined for," Martha concluded, the past left behind in its rightful place.

-:-

Once they had all chosen their dresses, they went back to the house to change and help Rose finish her final preparations.

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Jack and Mickey got changed into their tuxedos — Eleven, of course, was already dressed for the wedding.

The Doctor grumbled as he fussed with his tie. "I've never liked this suit. It's been nothing but bad luck."

Eleven gave him a pat on the back. "Well, I think this will be the day to finally break that curse."

The Doctor made a non-committal sound. "Just the same, if I see any Cybermen, professors by the name of Lazarus, or the Titanic falling out of the sky, this suit is going in the rubbish bin once and for all."

Then he looked up and down at the Eleventh Doctor's attire. "Speaking of suits that belong in the rubbish bin, are you seriously going to wear _that_?" he asked incredulously.

Eleven scoffed. "Oh, and you think you're an expert on fashion, do you? The man who pairs trainers," he gestured at the Doctor's current footwear, "with a suit!"

The Doctor's jaw dropped in offense. "It's geek chic!" he said defensively, then added with a proud sniff, "And besides, _Rose_ loves this look."

"Fine," Eleven conceded, "you don't mock my top hat, and I'll leave your trainers in peace."

"Fair enough," The Doctor agreed.

Just then Pete stepped in to have a few final words with his soon-to-be alien son-in-law.

"So, this is it then. Any second thoughts?" Pete asked.

"None," the Doctor answered with absolute certainty.

"Good. And you know, Doctor, the warning I gave you the night you asked for our consent in marrying Rose still stands…"

"Pete, I love Rose more than I once thought I could ever say, and I plan to spend the rest of my life making her happy. And when we leave to begin traveling again, wherever she and I may be in this universe, it won't change the fact that she comes first for me now," the Doctor assured him.

Pete smiled. "You know, I think you're the only man worthy of Rose, and the only one I'd entrust her to." Then he shook his hand. "Welcome to the family. Now then, Jackie tells me it's almost time. So if you'll excuse me, I have a bride to escort."

Once the Doctor and the others managed to pull Jack away from the mirror he'd been admiring himself in, they made their way to the back garden. The handful of guests, consisting mostly of Rose's colleagues from Torchwood, were already seated. It had been arranged to have the same minister who performed Pete and Jackie's wedding perform the ceremony.

The sun was just beginning to set in the sky, which cast a soft, luminous glow over the garden. Candles lined the path leading up to the wedding arch in the center of the garden, which added to the feeling of enchantment in the air.

The Doctor and his groomsmen — the metacrisis version of his Eleventh self, Jack, and Mickey — all took their places at the front of the aisle, followed shortly by Rose's bridesmaids — Donna, Sarah Jane, and Martha; and finally, little Tony made his way down the aisle carrying the rings. He had a look of intense concentration on his face with the edge of his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth as he focused on balancing the rings on his little satin pillow. Jackie was already having to fight back tears of happiness for her daughter now that this moment had finally arrived.

A solemn hush fell over the garden once everyone was in place. The air was laden with anticipation as they awaited the bride's entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this fluffy little tale along the way! It was such fun to write. There will be a few more sequels for this series but, unfortunately for the Doctor and Rose, also a bit more angst.

* * *

The Wedding March began to play as Pete Tyler rounded the corner with Rose on his arm.

The Doctor had seen many sights throughout his long life that had burned into his memory and would live there for the rest of his days — both the good and the bad; but this one eclipsed them all. His very breath hitched at the vision of Rose. Her hair was arranged in elegant spirals atop her head, crowned with a flowing veil. She wore a strapless gown which hugged her figure and flared out gracefully at the bottom. The bodice was embossed with a delicate silver weave and studded with crystal accents that shimmered in the candlelight. The Doctor had never seen a more gorgeous sight in all his lives. She was positively radiant. The glow emanating from her in the candlelight was faintly reminiscent of the way she had looked when she stepped out of the TARDIS on Satellite Five with the essence of Bad Wolf flowing through her. If ever his hearts were beating out a Samba, it was in this moment.

Rose's eyes locked with his and suddenly they were the only two people in the garden – the only two people in the universe. They smiled widely at each other as she approached, neither one quite believing that this moment had _finally_ arrived. She reached the end of the aisle, and Pete gave her to the Doctor.

They clasped each other's hands and never took their gaze away from the other. The Doctor and Rose had decided they would say their own vows but didn't prepare them ahead of time. Instead, they planned to just speak from the heart what they were feeling in the moment. It seemed appropriately-ironic, considering they had refrained from doing so in regards to their feelings for so long.

The Doctor went first.

He smiled at Rose in that soulful way reserved for her alone, their fingers laced together as he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Rose, I speak every language known to man, yet how can I even begin to put into words what you mean to me? You saved me. So many times and in so many ways. Just before I met you, I was so full of blood and anger and revenge; but you made me better. And then when I lost you, I lost a part of myself. But when I felt like giving up, it was _your_ name that kept me fighting. And when you found me again, I swore to myself that I would never let you go…that I would have no more regrets and waste no more time. And I'm sorry — _so_ sorry that it took me losing you before I would admit these things, but I promise to spend the rest of my life not only telling you, but _showing_ you how much I love you. I'm not expecting things to always be perfect; and considering what we've already been through, I'm not naïve enough to think that the universe isn't going to throw more challenges our way. But I know we can make it through anything together, because I believe in _us_. So today, I pledge to you my love, my honor, and my devotion. From this day forward. For all of Time."

The Doctor was passed the ring, and he lifted her hand and slipped it on her finger, then sealed it with a kiss.

Rose felt tears pricking her eyes and swallowed past the lump in her throat. She took a deep, steadying breath, and with her eyes locked on his, began to speak.

"Doctor, _my_ Doctor. I've loved you from the moment I met you. A part of me died the day we were separated, but it was my love for you that kept me going, kept me believing that maybe, _just maybe_, we could overcome the impossible. I never for one moment stopped loving you. And since we've been together again I've discovered something that I never thought possible: I love you more. More each day, and more than I thought it was even possible to love anyone. You're my best friend, constant companion, and the love of my life. Before I met you I always felt like my life was missing something. And then you came along and I realized that I had always been waiting for you. You complete me, and without you I'm empty. I once promised you forever, and that's a promise I will always keep. I promise that you will never be alone again. I promise to stand by you, to love you, and to honor you for the rest of my life. Now and forever. _Always_, my love."

Donna handed Rose the ring, and she placed it on his finger, then gripped his hand firmly in hers once more.

When it came time for the minister to ask if there was anyone present who objected to this union, Jack, as only he could, produced a rather persuasive gun and dared anyone to try. "If anyone even _thinks_ about saying something right now," he warned, "I strongly encourage you to reconsider." A chuckle passed through the crowd as the Doctor gave Jack a nod of approval. The Doctor certainly didn't approve of guns, but in this case, he made an exception.

Before they were even finished being pronounced husband and wife, the Doctor and Rose were in each other's arms as their lips came together in a kiss that rivaled their first. They were only vaguely aware of the whistles, cheers and applause that erupted around them. Finally, they broke apart and turned to face everyone as they were presented for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Doctor Tyler.

For once, all was right in the universe.

-:-

During the reception, the Doctor was delighted to discover that the cake actually did have a miniature replica of the TARDIS sitting atop it just behind the little figures of the bride and groom. And the groom was, of course, wearing trainers.

As they fed each other the cake in traditional fashion, the Doctor was making even more of a mess than Tony as he spread it on Rose's face just to have the excuse to lick it off. He was finally putting his oral fixation to good use, Rose thought to herself, and she shivered with excitement as she realized it was only a promise of things to come.

Later, the Doctor led Rose by the hand to the small dance floor that had been set up in the garden as they shared their first dance together as husband and wife. He held her closely in his arms as they began to sway gently to the soft, slow music.

The Doctor gazed around in wonder at his cherished friends, the family he now had in the Tylers, and of course, his beloved wife in his arms. Sarah Jane was right: He felt like he had the biggest family in the universe. He couldn't believe the universe had actually been this kind to him for once.

He pulled Rose more tightly against his chest and sighed in contentment. "Not a bad life."

Rose lifted her head from his chest a smiled up at him. "Better with two," she told him. He matched her smile and leaned down to give her a lingering kiss.

Later on, his Eleventh counterpart took to the dance floor after announcing that he had only come for the dancing. Although the display he put on wasn't exactly what could be considered _dancing_ on any planet. When the Doctor joined him and doubled the foolishness with the two of them gyrating like Time Lord lunatics, Rose thought her sides might split from laughing so hard.

"You two are terrible!" Donna called out in hysterics. "It's embarrassing!"

Eventually, the Doctor and Rose danced with each guest in turn, and as the Doctor was sharing a dance with Martha, he felt a twinge of jealousy as he looked over at Jack dancing with Rose and holding her a little too close for the Doctor's liking. He quickly excused himself from Martha in the middle of the dance.

Some things never change, she thought to herself with a wry smile. But she hardly felt disappointed, as Mickey was immediately at her side taking the Doctor's place, reconfirming to her that some things _do_ work out for the best after all.

The Doctor strode up to Jack and clapped him firmly on the shoulder while clearing his throat. "I believe this dance belongs to me," he told him.

"Doc, why is it that you _always_ manage to interrupt me when things are getting good?" he asked with a sigh as the Doctor took Rose back into his arms once more. "Fine," Jack held up his hands in defeat. "But if you ever get tired of this one," he told Rose, "just remember I'm available." Rose giggled. Jack gave her a wink. The Doctor shot him a glare and wrapped his arms around Rose more possessively.

The Doctor looked down at her and smiled softly. "Hello."

"Hello," she replied, nearly dizzy with happiness. They had enjoyed dancing with their friends, but ached to be in each other's arms again.

The Doctor lifted a hand and gently trailed his fingers down her cheek.

"Rose," he breathed out deeply, "I love you _so_ much. It's…it's almost _unbearable_."

She lifted up on her toes and brushed the side of her face against his as she whispered in his ear, "Why don't you _show_ me how much?"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes once more. His gaze became dark and intense as he let out a low growl and took her by the hand. He had more than adequately fulfilled his part in this human ritual. It was time for what came next, and they had waited long enough. They quickly and covertly began making their way to the TARDIS, but they heard Donna call out behind them.

"Oi! Don't think you're getting away that easily!"

Suddenly they were caught in a shower of rice as everyone gathered around them and cheered. They made it to the TARDIS which now had a 'Just Married' sign plastered across the door and tin cans tied around the bottom.

The Doctor hardly noticed. He quickly opened the door and turned to Rose, manic grins spreading across both their faces, then he swept her into his arms and carried her inside as he kicked the door shut behind them.

The Eleventh Doctor then turned to the others. "Well, I believe that's our cue. Come on you lot, it's time we were off. The universe waits for no one."

Mickey, Martha, Sarah Jane, Jack and Donna filed into the TARDIS, then Eleven turned to Jackie and Pete. "It's been a pleasure," he smiled. "And I hope to drop in again someday to meet my future nieces and nephews," he added with a cheeky wink, then boarded the TARDIS, not feeling like he was the one who had lost in this situation, but was one who had also gained a family on this day.

Inside the other TARDIS, the Doctor had moved over to the console with Rose still in his arms, and with a level of skill he was quite proud of, managed to set them into the Vortex using just his foot.

Jackie and Pete stood arm in arm as they watched the two ships dematerialize simultaneously, each heading to different universes but both on their way to new adventures. Then Pete took Jackie by the hand and walked her to the dance floor as the two shared one last dance. Jackie thought to herself that she had once never dreamed she would actually approve of who her daughter had just married — he wasn't even _human_. But oddly enough, she had never been happier for Rose in her life.

-:-

The Doctor proceeded to carry Rose down the corridor to their new bedroom. This was yet another human custom he was more than willing to follow. As they reached it, they were both stunned to see that the simple door leading to the room was now replaced with an elegant, wooden door carved with Gallifreyan symbols. Rose reached out her hand and reverently traced the carving.

"What does it say?" she asked in wonderment.

The Doctor swallowed heavily. "It's both our names entwined together," he answered, his voice filled with awe.

He stepped into the room and gently set her down. Their amazement continued to build as they took in the sight that lay before them. The small, simple room had been transformed into a luxurious sanctuary. There was a large, wooden, four-poster bed, and the same ornate carving that was on the door was also gracing the headboard. It was draped in a sumptuous, burgundy duvet embossed with golden accents. There was a large fireplace on the opposite wall with a cozy yet elegant loveseat in front, the fabric matching that of the duvet. A large wardrobe stood in the corner filled with Rose and the Doctor's clothes side by side. It was the picture of domesticity, the Doctor thought to himself, and he couldn't be more pleased with the feeling it gave him. Through an arched doorway, they could see a luxurious en suite with a large, marble tub. The ceiling in the room didn't look like an enclosure, but rather an open, night sky. The Doctor recognized the stars twinkling above them as the constellation of Kasterborous.

"This is amazing," Rose said in astonishment.

The Doctor agreed. "It looks like the TARDIS wanted to give us a wedding present of her own."

He turned to Rose and took both her hands in his. "There's still one more ceremony to attend to, if you're ready," he said in a soft tone. "But if you'd rather, we can wait. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

Rose let out a deep breath and reached up to cup the side his face. "I'm ready," she assured him. "I feel like I've waited my whole life for this moment. I want to be bonded with you," she told him solemnly.

With a look of intense desire, he ran his hand down her arm to her hand where he laced their fingers together, and then led her over to sit on the bed.

"We should get comfortable," he told her as he shrugged out of his jacket, removed his tie, and toed off his trainers.

His movements were slow, calculated; and Rose felt a wave of heat flash through her entire being. Then he knelt in front of Rose and gently removed her elegant heels. He looked up at her, then rose to sit beside her on the bed. She reached up to remove the veil from her head, but he caught her hands with his and gently placed them back in her lap.

"Let me," he said softly, and began removing the veil. As it came off, her hair softly cascaded down her shoulders. He ran his fingers through the golden strands, then swept it back from the side of her neck. He leaned in and ghosted his lips across her bare shoulder, then up to the pulse point of her throat. He placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin behind her ear, then moved forward to gently draw her lobe into his mouth, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. He continued to trail kisses across her jaw line, then she turned her face towards him as he captured her lips with his own.

They slowly pulled back, breathing heavily and resting forehead to forehead. The Doctor eased back to look into her eyes, his own dark and somber. "Rose, do you remember the night we first arrived here together and I told you about my travels when we were apart and about the Planet of the Ood with Donna?" She nodded, and encouraged him to go on. "There was something I didn't tell you about that trip because it was easier for me not to think about it. When Donna and I were leaving, Ood Sigma told me something that was hard for me to put out of my mind. He said that my song would end soon. I tried not to think about what seemed to be an ominous prediction. But now I finally know exactly what he meant. It didn't mean I was going to die. It meant I was going to _live_. For so long my song has been one of sorrow and loss and pain, and _that_ is the song that's ending. But ours is just beginning…"

Too overcome with emotion to speak, Rose decided to convey her feelings in the only language she could manage, and she kissed him once more, deep and soulful.

She eased back, then smiled softly as she looked down and swept her thumb across the ring on the Doctor's finger. "It suits you," she said, her eyes shining. She looked up at him and whispered, "Look at the inside."

He removed the ring. Dark eyes went wide as he gazed upon the inscription. It was Rose's name in Gallifreyan, just as he had placed his own upon hers "Where did you get this?" he asked in wonder.

"The TARDIS. It was another gift from her."

He nodded, still in disbelief. Then he slipped the ring back on his finger and looked up at her, gazing deeply into her eyes. "And now I believe it's finally time to tell you this."

He took a deep breath and leaned forward to whisper into her ear sacred words that were for her alone. He was pledging himself to her in this moment. He had already done so earlier in the traditional Earth way, but with this his vow was now sealed.

As Rose heard the beautiful and powerful language being spoken to her, it was as if a final piece of the puzzle she didn't know had been missing finally fell into place. Something about his name resonated deep within her, and their connection now felt complete.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes once more. For a moment, Rose was at a loss for words. When she finally did speak, the only words she could manage somehow didn't seem appropriate, but it was all she could think of at the time.

"I…," she swallowed and tried again, "I don't think I can pronounce it properly."

The Doctor smiled gently and cupped her face. "It's just enough that you know. My name is now your name. It belongs to you. And you are the only one I will ever share it with."

He took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. "Are you ready, Rose?" he searched her face for any sign of hesitation.

She met him with a steady, certain gaze. "I'm ready."

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and reached up to place his fingers on her temples. Rose gasped as an overwhelming sensation of love and passion surged through her. She realized it was the Doctor's very emotions she was feeling.

"Relax, Rose," he whispered. "Just let it happen."

She concentrated on her own feelings of love for the Doctor and focused on imparting those feelings to him. He took a sharp intake of breath, and she knew in that moment he had felt it.

Gradually, she began to see a shining, silver thread stretch out before her, and she instantly sensed it as the Doctor's essence.

_"Come to me, my love,"_ she heard his voice echo inside her. _"Join with me."_

Rose imagined herself reaching for it and as she did, her own golden thread stretched out towards him. The two met in a burst of radiance, and suddenly she could see all of Time before her. All that is, all that was, what could be, what must not – she could see it all. This was the burden of the Time Lord, but one he would no longer carry alone. She would now carry this _with_ him.

With their bond created, they were now both able to see their joined timeline stretched out before them, and Rose knew what the Doctor had said was right: they were destined to be together. He had sensed it before, but now there was no doubt as the confirmation was revealed to them. From the very beginning of Time, they were always meant to be. The presence of Bad Wolf contained in the heart of the TARDIS had been waiting to unite Rose with him from the day she was born. She now fully understood the weight of what the Doctor meant when he told her the night he proposed that what they had was sacred.

The Doctor himself was overwhelmed by it all, as he had never experienced the depth of a connection like this. His trembling hands slipped away from her temples, no longer needing physical contact to remain connected.

Rose found herself being drawn inside the Doctor's mind…

_Thoughts and images stretched out in front of her. Different faces of men passed before her one by one before finally coming to the Ninth that she recognized and first fell in love with, and then blending into the Tenth. Each a different face, but all the same man: Her Doctor. She then found herself being pulled back further and further to where his memories began. The Doctor was showing her his life._

_She saw his childhood on Gallifrey, was there when he was first taken to the Academy, and stood beside him as he looked into The Untempered Schism as the yearning to run was birthed inside him. There was so much about his nature that she now understood because she could feel it. She saw his early friendship with the Master, and then the Master's madness that turned them to enemies. She saw his family and his beloved Susan, and the day he took the TARDIS and began his life of exploration._

_Then there was darkness – such darkness. The Time War had begun. She saw it all. He held nothing back as he opened his heart to her and poured out his soul. She stood with him on the front lines at the fall of Arcadia, and felt his anguish and sorrow at the loss of his people as he watched his planet burn. Then the loneliness and the emptiness that permeated his soul as he was left alone – the last of his kind. The lone survivor, but not by choice. He had told her that he was full of anger and revenge when they first met, but now she truly understood and felt the depth of that. He was a broken man._

_But then she saw a light rising in him like the beginning of a sunrise as hope began to grow in him once more. He showed her the source of that light and was awed by what she saw. It was herself. The day he met her was the day he began to live again. He showed her how she changed him and took that empty place inside him and filled it with love. She also felt his fear, and understood why he had once held back with her. He had lost everything in his life and was terrified of getting too close and then losing her as well._

_Then suddenly she found herself looking back on that terrible day at Canary Wharf, but this time she saw it through his eyes. She felt the anguish that was tearing at his soul as he slipped that disc around her neck and sent her away, but knew losing her in that way was more bearable than watching her die. That was something he could not survive. But then he allowed himself a momentary flicker of hope that just maybe they could make it through all this when she braved her way back to him and declared she would never leave him. But it was over all too soon as she watched herself slowly losing her grip and then falling towards the void. She was experiencing it from his perspective. The terror, the desperation, but then the relief of knowing she was at least safe. Then came the loneliness and the emptiness once again as she felt that awful moment at the white wall from his side._

_She experienced it all; the brokenness he was feeling inside when he first met Donna. He tried to carry on, but she was constantly in his thoughts; through his travels with Martha, and then Donna once again._

_But then came that moment, that glorious moment when he first laid eyes on her again at the end of that abandoned street. She was all he wanted in the universe and he was desperate to get to her, so he ran flat-out. It was then that he resolved to never be separated from her again. Whatever it took, he would keep her by his side._

_The images of his past memories began to fade, and Rose found herself standing atop a hill covered in lush, red grass looking down on the Shining World of the Seven Systems. She stood overlooking The Citadel of the Time Lords standing on the continent of Wild Endeavour, between the Mountains of Solace and Solitude. Beside her stood the Doctor, wearing a Gallifreyan robe much like the one she now found herself wearing. They stood side-by-side – a Time Lord and his Lady. He turned his gaze to her, his eyes ancient and fathomless – qualities her own eyes now possessed._

_"I wanted to share this with you. I wanted you to be able to see. This is the only place Gallifrey exists now. Inside my mind," he told her solemnly._

_She turned to face him and took both his hands in hers. "No, it exists inside both of us now. And we'll carry it with us forever. And one day its memory will be passed to our children, and they will carry it inside them as well. They will know of their heritage. Gallifrey will never truly be gone. It will live on and never be forgotten."_

_He wanted to tell her in that moment how much he loved her, but no words were necessary because she knew. The both knew in a much deeper way than ever before._

_"Come with me," she said, her voice hushed yet unwavering as she took him with her back into her own mind._

_She wanted him to know her as completely as she now knew him. He once told her that if there was anything she didn't want him to see, to just imagine putting it behind a door. But she wanted no secrets from him. She wanted to fully reveal herself to him as he had done for her. She opened every door and tore down every barrier until nothing stood between them._

_She felt him slowly, tenderly viewing her life as if reverently turning the pages of a book. She held nothing back, just as he had done for her. She showed him the emptiness of her life before she met him and the completion that he brought her. The love she had for him right from the start which only intensified with each passing day._

_He felt her own pain at their separation and her agony as she beat against the wall dividing them and cried out in anguish to be taken back. But then he saw her unwavering determination to find him again. He stood with her as she fought through setbacks and disappointment, coming so close to finding him again only to miss him, or finding herself in a world where everything had gone wrong and he had died._

_But she pressed on and persevered until they were finally reunited. And he felt such love. A love that would sacrifice all things in order to be with him, and he was overwhelmed by the magnitude of it all._

_She was his and he was hers, and now they were complete. So perfectly complete in a way they had never known._

They slowly withdrew from each other's minds and it felt like landing softly after soaring through the sky. Slowly, they both opened their eyes and their gaze locked on one another. For a moment, neither one spoke a word. No words were needed, as they could both now sense what the other was feeling. But Rose felt she might burst from the torrent of love surging through her and had to utter those words that were coursing through her very being.

"I love you," she breathed. The Doctor's eyes were wide with awe as her words came forth. Rose then recognized that the words she had spoken were in the Doctor's native language, and through their bond, it was now her language, too.

The Doctor took her face in his hands as he kissed her with all the passion and fervor that was coursing through him. She returned the kiss with equal intensity.

After several moments, he pulled back and traced his fingers across her lips then down her neck and over to her shoulder as his other hand came up to cup her face and gently caress her cheek. "Oh, Rose," he exhaled deeply, "My Rose. I love you so much."

She brought her face closer to his and her breath ghosted across his lips as she whispered the words she had spoken earlier that night. "Show me."

He may never be able to put into words just how much he loved her, but he didn't need words because he could show her. _Oh_, he could show her. And he took her in his arms and proceeded to do just that.

It was over a week later before they finally made it to the planet Barcelona where they planned to spend their honeymoon, but neither one was in a hurry. They had all of Time at their command. They now had forever. And forever was just beginning.


End file.
